Can I Forgive Myself
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: Takouji Koukuya Altered to Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles. The pocession changes Takuya so he leaves the group to go on a journey of self to find his way again, with Kouji chasing after him. Will the two realize what destiny has in store for them before
1. Prologue

**Okay just to let everyone know, this is the revised addition!**

**Hello me again, yeah I know probably not a good idea in starting yet another fic, but this is another experimental fic. Now don't get me wrong I'm not giving up on any of the others. This is kinda a funny story, because everytime I watch a episode of a show I watch and it doesn't seem to end right or leaves something open, I get a crazy idea for another route. You should see some of the ideas I have from certain BTVS episodes. The other day I was watching a rerun of a Frontier episode you know the one called "Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles" well personally I don't think it worked exactly right so below is a mini summery if you are interested in reading this fic. If you are read and review and let me know what you think.**

**Summery: Okay slightly altered version of the Frontier episode "Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles" this is during the part where Burning Greymon is about to destroy Tommy when the kid gets through to Takuya, except our goggle head can't forgive himself so he leaves to go on his own journey to discover who he is...**

**Well if you like it here is the starting chapter!**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Prologue**

_Flashback_

_Burning Greymon held the child, no monster firmly in his grip, it was just like the others bent on destroying him. He wouldn't allow that to happen, he would get rid of them first. He then shifted his gun on his arm and got ready to fire, when the monster started speaking and he found himself listening..._

_Tomoki struggled in his friends grip and started shaking, no he would not show fear, it would just make matters worse. "Don't you remember back in the forest..." He began, but hesitated, and looked into the bright red eyes and shivered again as tears came into his eyes. "You taught me that fighting back in fear was just like being a bully, that you have to have the courage to stand up to them. Fight it Takuya, fight your fears, remember your friends, and now I know that you won't hurt me because your my friend." Tomoki said his voice steady as a couple of tears fell one landing on Burning Greymon's eye changing it to a blue color._

_Burning Greymon blinked once then twice to see him holding someone familiar and not a monster. Tomoki? What was I about to do? What didn't I do He thought setting Tomoki down on the ground._

_The kid started smiling and said "Hey your back to yourself..." When Burning Greymon screamed turning and began destroying a rocks then beating his head against it until data came up and Burning Greymon was Takuya again. The goggle head then hit his hands against the ground crying out._

_After changing back into themselves Kouji and Junpei joined the group and they watched Takuya in silence not sure what to do. Tomoki who was closest stood there watching his friend, the one like an older brother to him break down._

_Breaking the silence Bokomon spoke out. "I think it is best that we set up camp now, and figure things out in the morning."_

_Everyone then slowly moved away from Takuya and began doing tasks, leaving the goggle head to his own thoughts..._

_End of Flashback_

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOO

Izumi warmed her hands by the fire as her green eyes trailed back up to the hill where she could still make out Takuya's form. He had changed positions and was now standing over looking at the destruction that Burning Greymon caused. Her eyes filled with worry and was glad that she was the only one at the fire for the moment. As soon as Bokomon suggested they set up camp everyone began doing tasks to keep themselves busy. For once Junpei wasn't even complaining which was typical of him they were all trying to avoid the subject at hand, Kouji was quieter than usual.

"Has he come down yet." Came a small voice.

The blonde jumped and turned around to see Tomoki standing there holding some meat apples. "Tomoki you scared me." She muttered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." She said her eyes moving back up to Takuya feeling herself become worried again. "No he hasn't, I wish I could know what he was going through, but then again, maybe not." In her heart Izumi had already forgiven the gogglehead for what he did, he wasn't the one responsible, he was pocessed by the beast spirit.

They both continued to watch in silence and soon everyone else arrived back. The meal was silent, compared to the normal noise that they would have had. The moons had risen to full height and were glowing brightly in the night sky. No one was truly in the mood to watch them except one person who was silently cursing himself forever coming to the Digital World.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Takuya had spent the rest of the day tormenting himself over the destruction he had caused. If only he didn't try to save that Shaman digimon this whole mess wouldn't have happened. His eyes looked over at the dead trees and scorched land, and he shut them as images of the battle came into his mind. _I almost destroyed everything I cared for, and if it wasn't for Tomoki I would have. What kind of digidestined am I? I can't even control my beast spirit. _

His red brown eyes then looked down to the campsite to see a familiar blonde warming her hands. Her cries for him to stop reaching his ears, as images of what he was going to do to her appeared in his mind. _Stop it Takuya! _He cursed himself and turned away his eyes looking over at the trees that were undamaged as he tried to stop his inner demons.

The same images though kept coming to him, as each of his friends or former friends slowly came to the campfire. He reached his arms up and put them behind his head, and watched them with a pain in his heart. As the group seemed to drift off to sleep his eyes looked up at the Digital Moons. _Face it Takuya, none of them will ever forgive you for what you have done. It was already bad enough, but now there is no going back, I can't be expected to lead them, with the mere thoughts of coming so close to destroying them. _He looked down at the group putting his arms down as tears came to his eyes, but he wiped them away. _It is time to leave, Kouji can lead them, he was always fighting me for the spot anyway. Maybe I will come back to them someday, but not until I can forgive myself. Though for my farewell I will at least leave a note _

Takuya then slowly walked down the hill he was on to the campsite. When he removed the bushes he could see all of them were asleep and gave a small smile when he watched each one. Everyone was snoring in their own way, even Kouji, though the lone wolf probably would deny it. If he was going to do this it was now or never, he then pulled out a piece of paper, pen and began writing.

When he was finished, he pinned down the note with a rock, and was about to leave and stopped his hands going up to his hat. His goggles, the one thing he treasured most, but now he didn't seem to deserve them. Carefully he pulled them off his hat and put them on top of his note.

With one last looked at his friends, Takuya turned and walked away making his mind go blank as he began his journey...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

"Damn him!" Came the curse as everyone suddenly woke up to see Kouji standing there with a glare in his eyes holding a note and a pair of goggles.

"Watch your language we have a kid here!" Came Junpei's sleepy response.

"What is going on Kouji." Izumi asked yawning but came wide-awake when she saw the goggles.

"What is going on! Our fearless leader took off, or more to say ran away!" Kouji said tossing a crumbled piece of paper to Izumi.

She began reading the note as the others gathered around including Bokomon and Neemon who just woke up. She then read it aloud...

_"Everyone,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but after what happened with my beast spirit, I don't think it is safe for me to stay with you all. I'm dangerous; I mean look what I almost did to Tomoki and what I would have done to all of you. I can't forgive myself for this and I know you can't forgive me so I'm leaving, maybe I will come back, but now I can't, so this is my farewell._

_Takuya"_

Everyone was silent as Izumi felt tears come to her eyes, as she recrumpled the piece of paper. Tomoki already had tears coming down and she pulled the younger boy into a hug. Junpei had moved away was staring up at the sky while Kouji kept glaring at the goggles he held in his hand.

Finally the lone wolf spoke breaking the silence. "I'm going after him." He said slowly.

"I think we should leave him alone." Izumi said betraying what she felt inside at the moment, but she was too busy taking care of Tomoki.

Kouji made a fist with his free hand and turned to face Izumi. "I don't care, he needs to suck it up and face his fears. I'm going to find him, and if I have to force him to come back, he doesn't seem to understand what is at stake here." Kouji muttered out.

"Then be careful." Tomoki said his voice slightly muffled because he was still crying.

"Bring him back Kouji." Izumi said.

"I know you two will probably fight, but bring back our leader in one piece okay?" Junpei said as his eyes moved from the tree.

"Meanwhile we will keep going, and meet up with you at the forest terminal." Bokomon said as he moved away from the group.

He nodded amazed that everyone had such confidence in him to succeed, but he knew that he had to bring Takuya back. Deep down he always seemed to sense that the baka, the one who he always butted heads with would lead them and they all would follow to death and back even him. Surprised he gripped the goggles tighter and pocketed them at the same time he pulled out his D-Scanner and hoped that if he could find spirits maybe he could find their fallen leader he then turned and walked through the trees disappearing.

"Good luck." Izumi whispered as she watched him vanish all their hopes were now with Kouji and they hoped he wouldn't blow it. She then wiped away her own tears and began to clean up camp the others doing the same.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Well what did you think? Like it or not, if I get enough reviews maybe there will be another chapter. Also in your reviews, let me know if you want a couple to emerge here Yaoi or Straight doesn't matter, I'm just curious. If there is a certain amount of a couple, it might happen, that is if enough people like this crazy idea of mine. Read and Review!**


	2. One: Found Him, Then Lost Him

**Just a heads up, this is the revised addition, which means there are no review answers at the end. So sorry everyone!**

**Okay here is the first chapter of this fic, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of it, anyway, Takuya and Kouji will be the only ones in this chapter since most of the review count was for that coupling there you go! Enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!**

**I'm glad you reviewers like this so far.**

**Warning: OOC slightly for most of everyone and this fic seperates from what would normally happen in the season.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, plain and simple**

**OooooOOOO: Means change of scene.**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Chapter One: Found him, then Lost him**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

_One Month Later_

The trailmon moved quickly along the tracks, as his eyes rolled he wasn't in the mood to bring a bunch of passengers to the Autumn Leaf Fair. All he wanted to do was just sleep, which he could do, because he knew the tracks by heart. The only problem was that something was nagging at the back of his mind out of all his passengers that were digimon there was a human. Which would have been normal, except all the humans had gone home after the short time of arriving, so why was that one still here, what was the kids purpose?

He fixed his attention on the track; there still was some distance to go...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

A pair of red brown eyes looked around the car of the trailmon he was in. He had never seen so many digimon packed into such a small space. Now he felt really out of place, he could always spirit evolve, but with the legendary warriors having a bad name, it probably wasn't a good idea. He sighed as he watched a digimon walk by with a tray of food, as his stomach grumbled. His hand then moved to his pocket, and remembered he had spent all his money already.

After he had escaped the forest and somehow avoiding Grotomon he spent the past month just walking trying to forget his past, and pushing forward. A couple of times a strange dot appeared on the bottom of his D-Scanner, but it vanished quickly as soon as he stowed away on a trailmon.

His stomach growled again when the cart passed by as he closed his eyes. "If you are so hungry why don't you buy something?" Came a voice.

Opening his eyes the boy turned to the digimon that talked to him as the weight of the trailmon shifted as it started going uphill. The digimon was a tall fox type that was mostly yellow with a white chest, hand like paws, and feet, what was strange was the long purple gloves that reached up to the foxes elbows with ying yang symbols on them. "I would if I could afford it." He muttered turning back.

"Then how did you get on the Trailmon." Came the sly response.

There was a pause before he responded. "That is none of your business, now if you don't mind I would like to sleep." He closed his eyes again, and didn't notice the fox get up and move away. That was when a good smell filled the air around him as he opened his eyes to see the same fox hold out food. "This isn't pity is it?" He asked his voice hinted with warning.

"No it's not, but you interest me human." Came the cool response.

"How so?" He asked carefully taking the food, and then biting into it, it tasted good, and he hadn't had good food for a while. Chewing he stared into those intense blue eyes.

"First your a human boy with a strange aroua, second your eyes seem to hold pain and darkness for too young of an age, a great responsibility must have been put on your shoulders, then there is something else. What is your name?"

"Takuya." He muttered turning away, he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, it seemed the fox could read his thoughts.

"And I'm Renamon."

"Yeah, well great to meet you Renamon and thanks for the food, and all, but I'm not looking for any new friends at the moment." Takuya said taking another bite.

"Who said anything about being friends? I just said you interest me." There was silence between the two as the chatter of the other digimon rose with excitement; they were almost at their destination. "You getting off here." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, so?" Takuya asked looking into Renamon's eyes again. "Though I'm not staying..." That was when a beeping happened just as the trailmon stopped at the entrance to the Autumn Leaf Fair. He pulled out his digivice to see a familiar dot.

Renamon's eyes widened in surprise at the digivice. "So that explains it, your a chosen."

"No I'm not, I gave up that title a long time ago. Look I need to get out of here, now you can either come with me or stay behind." Takuya muttered turning and opened the nearby window, which he jumped out of.

His feet hit the ground as dust rose up; he then began to move through the crowd his eyes on his digivice, trying to move away from that familiar dot...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Kouji had been chasing Takuya for the past month, yet he kept losing the signal, when the baka got too far, or if he himself had to stop to help innocent digimon in danger. It was luck and chance he had been able to keep up with him in the first place. He wondered if he could ever catch him, when the beeping came from a Trailmon. Taking his chance he had jumped on the back, and did his best to try to stay away far enough so his digivice wouldn't be picked up.

He had pressed his luck a little too far when the Trailmon had stopped and he began moving through cars. Now the dot known as Takuya was taking off, and Kouji had to go after him.

Weaving through crowds of digimon his blue eyes scanned the area looking for anything familar. Then at the very edge his eyes landed on a backwards hat with a symbol on it, and Kouji began moving at a quicker pace. He didn't dare call out, as he watched the hat go around a corner, and after weaving through he stopped and began pressing buttons on his D-Scanner. Soon a map of the area appeared, and where the dot was moving, figuring out a path, Kouji took off ready to cut Takuya off.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Takuya moved quickly past booths as digimon called out to him to buy something, but he ignored them. The thing that was following him was cutting off every path, and he did more avoiding and dodging in one area then truly escaping and he was wearing out. He then turned left and looked down at his D-Scanner to notice the dot not cutting him off, but looking up he realized why.

He had run into a dead end, with no place to go, he was trapped. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see a familiar figure standing there. His eyes narrowed as he looked over the figure, there wasn't much change, except the glare he received wasn't one of challenge, but anger, hate. He took a deep breath and glared back, but with not as much heat. "I can see your well Kouji." He commented, and he held his digivice tightly.

"I've come to take you back Takuya, now come peacefully or I will take you by force." Kouji muttered coldly.

"What no hello, or how are you, just come with me or else? How typical of you Kouji."

"At least I'm not running away from my duties as a digidestined."

"I gave up that title the day I left. Besides you're the one who left to chase after me, why didn't you just stay with the others?"

Kouji then clenched his fists and ran right over to Takuya and took a hold of his shirt bringing him close. "Because without you we are nothing." He growled out holding the gogglehead's shirt as he shook him.

Takuya took a hold of Kouji's arm with his free hand and glared at him with hate. The two kept glaring at each other for a long time as the fair went on without them. Takuya noticed Kouji loosen his grip and took his chance; he then threw a punch with his free hand and made contact. Kouji too stunned to take action fell to the ground as Takuya pocketed his D-Scanner and took off.

He didn't get too far as he crashed into the ground, Kouji wasn't that stunned. He was then turned over and his arms pined above his head so he couldn't reach his digivice. Kouji had a bruise on his cheek from his punch, and his eyes were full of anger. "Looks like force then." He muttered, and then punched Takuya hard causing the gogglehead to see lights flash before his eyes.

Kouji lifted him off the ground and pushed him up against the wall, he hated what he had to do next, but it was the only way. He reached for Takuya's D-Scanner, but was stopped by a gloved hand, and blue eyes met brown eyes. "Why can't you just leave me be." Takuya whispered brokenly. He no longer held back the pain that was there and Kouji flinched.

"Because I promised..." Was the lone wolf's answer, but his grip weakened, Takuya didn't move though knowing he would just be knocked to the ground again.

"Just go back to the others Kouji, one of us needs to lead them, and I can't do it. So just leave me alone, stop chasing me." Takuya interrupted coldly and pushing Kouji off started walking away.

Kouji started after him, but was stopped by a strange yellow fox digimon; he looked up into those tense blue eyes glaring. "Get out of my way." He spat, and began to go another direction, but was blocked off again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Takuya running off and getting away. "What do you want, can't you see I'm busy." He growled out his hand on his digivice.

The fox stared at him, almost studying him as it's tail twitched slightly. "You know the human was right, go back to your group you are needed there."

"What makes you think he is right?" Kouji questioned his anger fading for some reason.

"Because in his heart, deep inside he still cares for all of you, and your safety. So do as he has asked and leave him be." That was when a smirk if seen crossed the fox's features. "You don't have to worry I'll look out for him." With that it turned and to Kouji's amazement just faded away.

"How?" He questioned quietly and stared at the ground. Shock and disbelief coursed through him at the same time. How had that digimon known? He leaned against the wall and ran a hand over his head, he was in deep thought. Why did he go after Takuya in the first place? _Because you made a promise _Came a voice in his mind, but was that all, he could have simply given up after the first week and gone his own way. That was what he had wanted to do since the beginning of the adventure.

He slid to the ground and looked up at the sky. Or was there some other reason, hidden before, but now out of the fog of his mind and placed in front of him on a silver platter. It was something that he had never felt before, but saw enough of it from Junpei to know the emotion. Was it possible that the great Kouji Minimoto was in **_love_** with that **_baka_**! It wasn't possible, not even likely, but then how many times had he found himself staring at Takuya for no reason, constantly picking a fight with him, when normally he would just sit there silent and stare off into the sky thinking.

_What is wrong with me? _He thought as he picked up a rock and threw it down towards the ending wall of the alley. _On second thought, did that fox know about my true reason, when even I couldn't tell? Is that why it said it would look out for Takuya? _Kouji chuckled as a blush came to his cheeks, though he was feeling shocked inside out. _Well what do you know; maybe I do have feelings for that gogglehead. It finally does give me a reason, to why I've been chasing him for so long, and why I will even now still go after him. _Kouji then slowly stood and brushed the dust off of his pants as he looked around, he would at least let Takuya get a good distance before he started tracking again. In his heart he knew he would catch up again eventually, but this next time will be different as his blush became deeper. He then began walking back into the crowd.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Renamon was walking through the crowd not too far behind the human child with the hat and red shirt. Though she did make sure she stayed well out of sight from him. She couldn't help a smile that crossed her features, as she kept moving. That was what that other thing about the human that was there, and the one with the dark bandana and blue shirt confirmed it. Love. It was a funny concept to a digimon, but maybe humans were familiar with the emotion, strange as it was.

Sighing she quickened her pace, and knew that not listening the other human was still coming. Maybe he did finally take into account that emotion that she herself had discovered and was now determined to follow them. Yet, Takuya wasn't ready, he still had things to work through on his own.

She knew this because she was assigned by Lady Ophanimon to track the child, and had been the entire time since he left the main group of chosen; it was chance that he noticed her on the trailmon. She remembered being told by the lady that it was necessary for Takuya to take this journey of self to discover his true destiny. She was there just to make sure it happened, even if it meant putting her spy work to the side for the moment, a chosen was more important anyway, especially this one.

The fox looked around quickly with piercing blue eyes for any sign of Kouji, seeing none she made her way to Takuya, and calling his name softly. He jumped before he turned to face her. "Renamon, I didn't know you were here, I thought you decided not to follow." He stated calmly.

Ignoring the wild look in the boy's eyes she answered him in the same tone, he had probably thought she was Kouji. "I had a change of mind, and I'm determined to come along until I figure out why you interest me so." She commented lightly, yet her eyes told that there was no arguing about her being left behind.

Looking to the ground defeated Takuya sighed and took a deep breath. "Fine." He said slowly looking up again. "I have to let you know that this won't be a pleasant trip, you see I'm searching for something..." He muttered and trailed off his eyes going distant before returning to normal. "We better get moving, I'm being followed and right now it is best I get as much distance possible between the both of us." He commented and started walking again at a more hurried pace, Renamon following behind him.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Eventually they made it out of the fair, and after sneaking into a Trailmon with Renamon's help Takuya now was sleeping on the floor of the cart with Renamon sitting nearby meditating.

That was when the boy had started tossing and turning, muttering in his sleep, his face was filled with pain, as he seemed to aim at something not there as he rolled over to his side...

_Dream Sequence_

_He was running down a long hallway, a strange sword in his hand he didn't recognize, as a voice called out to him, but he couldn't understand the words. That was when the laughing began as he pushed his way through a set of doors, and stood surprised at what lay in the room._

_It was a chapel, with brightly colored windows decorating the upper walls on both sides and the carpet was red, but lined with long wooden chairs and he began moving down the central aisle slowly his eyes full of wonder, but the sword in his hand was held in a defensive manner as if there was something wrong._

_Halfway to the steeple, he froze, as his worse fear came true. The chapel seemed to warp and change. The glass colored windows that shone so brightly and safe before turned dark and forbidding, the chairs also warped to a deep black, and became pointed with several spikes. The floor itself became a deeper red almost like blood, as he ran forward the rest of the way to stop._

_Before him stood four coffins and above then stood a cloaked figure with a long scythe held in bony hands._

_He stood there, too frightened to run, scream, or even raise his sword in defense against this thing. Darkness radiated off of it, like a wave and was hitting him, and zapping him of his strength. That was when a voice came out cold that hissed of death and chaos. "You have to choose." It hissed._

_As if struck by lighting he seemed to find his voice, though it only came out a whisper. "Choose, what?"_

_"You mean who." The voice hissed out and moved one of its bony hands and suddenly out of the ground came his friends, all of them, including Kouji, they were all chained, and trying to break away. "Choose who will live." The voice whispered, as the wind became cold as death._

_He looked at them, first Izumi, the girl who seemed annoying to him all the time, yet she had a strong will, and was nice when he got to know her, in the short time, brave too, but stubborn, and strange for a girl._

_Then Tomoki, the little boy he treated like his own brother, but was more protective of him. The kid was kind and innocent, and he had made sure of that. Maybe at least one of them could stay free of the danger around them._

_Junpei, there was someone that drove him crazy just as much as Kouji, though the big kid had feelings for Izumi and constantly expressed them to a degree. But when he wasn't selfish he tried to keep up the happiness of the group._

_Finally there was Kouji, so many emotions rose up he couldn't figure out why the lone wolf meant so much to him. First there were the times where he said he would pay Takuya back for saving his life, and then after several attempts of coaching he finally had gotten Kouji to join their group, even for such a short time. Yet every argument, every comment, seemed to lead to something more, why had Kouji stayed if they fought so much?_

_"Choose." _

_Came the command and it broke Takuya out of his thoughts as he looked to each of his friends. He couldn't just choose one they were all his friends, Kouji even more so, he then threw his sword to the ground as his hands came up to his eyes. "I...I can't choose, they are all my friends, I can't choose one and sentence the others to their death!" He shouted, removing his hands to look straight at the figure._

_That was when the room became cold, so cold it truly felt like death was coming; yet darkness seemed to raise full of glee. "Then all will die." The voice answered as the scythe was raised in the air first aimed at Izumi._

_"No!" Takuya cried, but it was too late, the weapon stabbed right into the girls back, as her scream of pain filled the air, she collapsed to the ground, a hole gaping out of her back as life blood seeped out. The chains fell away in a clatter and turned to smoke._

_The same thing happened to both Tomoki and Junpei, Takuya was frozen in place, he couldn't move, only speak as he was forced to watch, then the figure came at last to Kouji. The scythe was raised high as it dripped with his dead friends blood, and was aimed right at Kouji._

_Suddenly Takuya found he could move again and charged forward sword in hand, but he was seconds to late, as Kouji's tortured pain filled scream reached his ears as the boy collapsed to the ground, Takuya catching him. "Don't leave me." He whispered brokenly. "I...I don't know what to do without you...please..." Tears started to run down his face. "You...can't...I...ll"_

_"I...know..." Kouji interrupted as he started a hacking cough, blood was coming forth, and his eyes were loosing their spark. They watched each other for several seconds as emotions unsaid went through their eyes. Then Kouji reached up a hand to touch Takuya's cheek, but only fingers brushed the boy's lips, before the hand fell away, as Kouji's eyes slowly closed._

_Takuya then began crying openly suddenly not caring if the world heard him, as laughter full of pure evil and darkness filled the air. He lifted his head up then to see the figure above him, and he could see the face behind the hood, as the scythe raised Takuya screamed..._

_End of Dream Sequence_

Renamon opened her eyes at the sound of a scream to see Takuya bolt up to a sitting position in fright and watched the child with sadness. After staring at the wall for the longest moments his breathing slowed down to normal, but the wildness and fright in his eyes didn't go away as he settled down on the floor to go back into a restless sleep. _The dreams have already started, I was afraid of that _Renaming thought knowing the worse was yet to come...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Well that wraps it up for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it and at least got a little creeped out by the dream. What could it mean, and what about this destiny Renamon knows about, well it's for me to know and the rest of you to figure out. Now don't get mad at me about the Kouji angst moment, I mean the guy does think a lot in the begining of the series, who knows what passes through his mind. Also I think that love is a emotion Kouji doesn't know, considering what his home life is like, so don't kill me. Anyway next chapter we will get back to the others for a little while to see how they are doing, then back to our main couple. Read and Review!**


	3. Two: Going Off The Beaten Path

**Once more revised, I know I bet you are sick of hearing this, no review answers at the bottom sorry!**

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to post this chapter, it is kinda hard not to get all the characters extremely OOC, but some things have happened that changed. Anyway, due to the fact that you all have probably been waiting to read this, the answers to your reviews will be at the bottom of the page. Well as promised this chapter will go back to the other group. The first part of this chapter is everyone reflecting over Takuya leaving. Now to let you know this happened before Kouji confronted Takuya at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Read and Review!**

**Warning: Due to change of the episode the characters will be mostly OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in anyway wish I did though.**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Chapter Two: Going off the Beaten Path**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

A couple of days after Kouji went off to chase after their fallen leader, Izumi and the others had started the adventure again. They had said they would meet them at the Forest Terminal, but as Bokomon said they were still a ways from getting there. Izumi sighed even if they did finally arrive who was to say that Kouji would be back by then. She knew that when the task was taken on, that it would be a long time before either would come back.

It wasn't only that thought that plagued her mind, but the fact that she and Tomoki didn't have their spirits. Only Junpei, and he seemed a little too overconfident that he could take on Grotomon single handily. He had been just trying to cheer them up with his boastfulness, but she knew that if all of them couldn't take on Grotomon what chance did Junpei have?

He seemed to show it in his eyes, as they walked through the trees, probably the reason why they were going as swiftly and silently as they could. Everyone was quiet, but the worse had been Tomoki, the poor boy was dramatized by the events, and hadn't spoken a word since. Even at the campfire at night where he usually was the most talkative one there, yet now he barely ate anything and would look at the ground as they traveled. Izumi was worried and tried to comfort him, but she was no Takuya. It seemed that since he left everything fell apart, like they were incomplete, shattered.

She began to play with her vest as she hid her worried eyes from the others. Once Kouji had left she had surprisingly enough took charge. She had been strong for everyone in the group, while inside she was being torn apart. It hurt so much, it seemed that everything that had happened they would stick together, yet when Takuya was pocessed...

Izumi shook her head trying to clear her mind of that thought, and she didn't notice that Tomoki was watching her with worry. Carefully putting on her mask she looked up again, her face expressionless as she stared ahead. Now she knew what it had been like for Takuya to lead their group. The stress of trying to keep everyone happy and safe, to put them over himself in every situation. She scolded herself inside for being so hard on him; he probably was having enough problems without her adding on to it.

Maybe that was part of the reason why he left, he finally snapped, but that couldn't be, he seemed to handle the position just fine. Yet why at night would she wake up to find him staring intently at the fire with pain in his eyes? Or at times when he seemed extra cheerful, but there was a tightness in his features as if they were forced. Did he truly care about them all? _Yes _She answered firmly in her mind. _Yet when he put us in front of himself ignoring his own pain, fear, darkness and taking ours did he loose something? Is that the true reason he left us? _She blinked back the sudden pain and sadness in her eyes that had appeared, as her lower lip quivered. _Take a hold of yourself Izumi; you have to be strong for the others. You can't cry or break down...no matter how much you want to _

"Izumi are you alright?" Came Bokomon's voice. The small digimon was walking by her side and he was for once not nose deep in his book.

"I'm fine." She muttered though the smile she gave was forced, but Bokomon didn't seem to notice and pulled out his book. The flipping of pages let Izumi go back to her thoughts for the time being until he asked. "What do you suppose we do?"

Clenching her hands into fists she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. The fact that whatever choice she made she was holding all their lives in her hands. Now she knew how Takuya felt and lost all joy of wanting to lead, all of it was too much for her to handle. Though her choice in the matter wasn't important, her job was to help out the others now. She didn't envy Takuya at all, and wished more then ever he was back so she could apologize for giving him such a hard time. That she now understood parts of what he was going through. Taking a deep calming breath, but her eyes were still looking forward she answered. "I think for now we stop and rest for the night, so we won't be too worn out in case we are attacked." She said she knew the hidden meaning that they would need energy to run, if they were attacked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Bokomon answered putting away his book. The others began to disperse, Tomoki saying he was going to hunt for some food with Bokomon and Neemon, while Junpei went for firewood. Izumi was glad that they left her alone; she couldn't handle being asked questions that would lead to painful and unwanted answers. Moving over to the side she sat on the ground and closed her eyes as an unwanted tear rolled down her cheek. _Please come back soon Takuya _

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Tomoki sighed as Bokomon and Neemon offered to help him find food, he wanted some alone time, and it seemed now he wasn't getting any. He loved the attention sure, but not so much as to smother him of having any time to himself. It seemed that way ever since he lost his spirit, like he couldn't handle himself anymore. That seemed to frustrate him even more then it should.

He kicked a nearby rock as Bokomon and Neemon moved ahead, calling out something, but he didn't really hear. He was thankful for the moment and paused in his walking to stare at the ground. He knew that the others were worried about him, and probably had good reason, it was like his spirit, his heart had died and this was what they were left with.

_A shell of his former self_

That was true in many ways that part of him did die, and probably would never come back unless Takuya returned. But even then Tomoki wasn't sure if he would be alive again, after what he went through to bring Takuya back, his mentor disappears. When it happened Tomoki was torn apart and after crying for the first day felt empty the next. Empty, lost, the same word applied to it all. Izumi had tried to comfort him during that day, but it just wasn't the same.

Takuya had been like an older brother to him, a true one, not like the one back at home. The one that wouldn't hang out with him, or even give him the time of day unless he had to. Sighing sadly Tomoki kicked at a stray lump of dirt and watched the dust float in the air around him. Takuya had been there for him through thick and thin, even when Kouji said they should abandon him on the island that day, now it seemed so long ago.

The crazy trip that all the older kids called destiny that pulled them all together, but Tomoki knew inside it was more then that. To him it was like destiny dragged them all to Takuya, that their leader was a part of each of them. That with him they were complete, but without, well what they were now. All of them were empty, lost, confused, and unsure where to go. He had been there to guide the group on the quest, it was common that way, but he was gone, and all seemed hopeless.

While the others seemed busy with their own thoughts Tomoki studied them carefully, distracting himself from what was inside of him. He was too afraid to confront his inner darkness, without someone there to stand by his side. Take Izumi for instance, she had taken charge and got them all through the first day, but by doing that she named herself leader. He knew she wasn't built to handle the stress of it, and could see her worried eyes every time he walked past her. When he asked her what was wrong, she would tell him that she was fine. She seemed to say that to everyone that asked that particular question.

He could tell though that every thought she made, or said out loud would be a decision for them all to take in and move on. That the next day they could all be killed and she would blame herself above it all. The poor girl, Tomoki didn't understand it all, but he knew enough that when he saw tears in her eyes, she wanted to cry to break down. Yet she didn't and Tomoki was amazed by her strength, though he wished at times she would break down, because he was worried about her. He wished she would let out her tears, her anger, and her worry, because she was pulling herself away from them. It was the worst possible situation, because they needed to stick together and not fall apart. Everyday though she seemed more into her own thoughts, and putting up barriers to hide everything.

Junpei didn't help matters, because he wasn't his old cheerful self anymore. Tomoki didn't know the older kid well, but the way he acted now seemed to show a whole new personality. A shyer, quiet, and depressed mood, and he didn't like it at all, he missed the old Junpei that would do magic tricks at the fire to cheer him up. Or would talk about his love for Izumi, or do other crazy things, that went with his boastfulness.

The more he thought about it, the more he noticed how closed off they were all becoming. By now they would normally be having a wonderful time, chatting, or doing something else, but none seemed in the mood now. It was as if a part of them disappeared along with Takuya that now they didn't know how to start a conversation or even be comfortable in the same area for long periods of time. Their personalities had dried up, and all was left of each of them was a shell, a shell that continued with a purpose to finish their quest, but beyond that _nothing_.

He knew though what the missing element was, that made their group one it was Takuya. When he was around everything was right, everyone cheerful and free to show their true self's. It made sense now, and he was glad now that Kouji did go after Takuya, to hopefully bring him back. Or maybe if Takuya came back on his own, but Tomoki now understood what the letter had meant. What had happened changed their leader, and he couldn't be around them because he knew that he wouldn't be helpful in any way. _He's lost something and now must find it before he returns. I hope Kouji finds him when the time is right, maybe then when they both come back, and things can start to make sense again. That we will find happiness, hope, and be a team again, instead of the group we are now. The group that is only together because we don't know this world. _

"Tomoki! Tomoki there you are! We've found some food!" Came a shout as Tomoki's green eyes looked up to see Neemon and Bokomon approaching holding a bunch of meat apples.

"Great." He said a smile coming to his face, causing the two digimon to look at him for a moment. Then Tomoki's stomach growled. "Let's get back, I'm sure the others are waiting, besides I'm hungry."

Bokomon watched Tomoki's back as the boy and Neemon hurried ahead. He seemed to walk with a lighter step like he did before Takuya left. What surprised the digimon more was that a familiar spark seemed to be back in Tomoki's eyes. Did he bring his hope back was that it? He wasn't sure, but if at least one of the chosen had their spirits lifted, then there still was hope out there that they could make it through to the Forest Terminal. That one-day Takuya will come back and he will be normal again, Bokomon admitted he did miss the young hothead human.

Looking around he noticed the others had left him behind so he began to run as fast as he could back to the camp, promising himself to snap Neemon's pants as punishment for not learning to wait for him.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Junpei had said something about going and getting firewood so he could escape from everyone. Even if it was for a short moment, but he needed to think, and he didn't do that well in front of others. Walking for a distance, he stopped and picked up a couple branches. He was worried for Izumi, the girl had taken on the leadership role, and it didn't suit her, she was already losing it, becoming more and more unlike herself. He wondered if anyone else noticed the change that had come over her. At the same time though he was frightened for everyone also himself, what if they did run into Grotomon, he could only hold off that digimon for moments, giving the others time to escape.

Then again what could he do, with Taky and Kouji gone, he had the only spirit, and if he lost his like Izumi and Tomoki's then the entire group would be defenseless against all attacks. He had listened to Kouji's arguments with Takuya at night, there were still four other spirits out there, and knowing that they were more than likely evil too, didn't keep his spirits too high.

Usually he would try to crack a joke or be daydreaming of Izumi, or thinking of food, but his mind was focused at the task at hand. He had become the only protector of the group and here they were marching into the face of danger at the forest terminal. Sighing he picked up another piece of wood, he may look selfish, and acted it, but he cared for the safety and happiness of the group, even if he was the butt of the joke most of the time. Just as long as everyone else could concentrate on the task at hand they wouldn't have to worry about how sad he felt inside...

Sad that Izumi wouldn't even notice him. Sad that during a battle he was useless since he couldn't even take down any enemies without help. Sad that his only role in the group was the entertainment. Sad that none of these people were his friends, that they were just pulled together because of some crazy thing called destiny.

Except for one person, Takuya, or as he preferred to call him Taky. Junpei paused in his firewood hunting to sit down on a trunk of a fallen tree. Putting his hand under his chin he began to think, and suddenly was brought up with the fact that Takuya would probably laugh and joke that he Junpei was thinking of something else besides the obvious. Yet the gogglehead wasn't here, and he was alone to his own thoughts.

Yes, whenever he seemed down or depressed Takuya seemed to notice and would offer a friendly hand. Even during battle he would step aside and let him take a few rounds, as hotheaded as Takuya constantly seemed. It was like he understood exactly what Junpei was feeling even though he seemed annoyed with him half the time. It was at night during the campfires that he tried to get Junpei involved in the conversations back and forth between the others by asking for information on where he lived, if he had siblings...

It seemed that Taky was the only true friend he had in this world, he seemed to want to learn more about Junpei, then just what was on the outside, true stories about his life. Compared to the others who didn't really want to know and just dealed with him being there and helping out in the quest that they were set on. Giving a sick smile Junpei laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant one.

Takuya seemed to do that with every person, even Kouji who tried to avoid Takuya except when they argued or were discussing more important matters like future battles. That was when it hit Junpei, like when he was hit with an attack and not being able to block it. What did he know about Takuya truly? Besides that he had a brother that he left behind at home, or that he jumped into battle without thinking, or him being brave, and hot tempered. _Nothing _He silently added in his mind with shock. _Nothing about his history, his true life _

He had flashbacks in his mind when they would start talking about themselves, but Takuya didn't say much about himself, as he seemed to press the others into talking or doing other things. When he confronted them about their problems, who confronted him? _Nobody _A voice said in his mind. _Nobody talked to him, because they had their own demons to deal with. But what about his own? Taky always seemed to be a little too happy and cheerful, and full of bravery too often. Was that just his cover-up for what was inside? Was that also the same tactic that Kouji used as well, yet differently? _Junpei thought as he closed his eyes, his fingers moving up to rub his temples, now he was thinking too hard.

Why didn't he notice it before, how tired Taky always seemed to be, how allot of his expressions seemed forced. As leader he had taken all of their problems onto his shoulders, and took the burden for them all. Had he finally started cracking when he left? Junpei wasn't sure, but he knew one thing, and that thing he knew well. _Love _

His own love for Izumi for example, but he had a feeling it would be a long time before anything happened between them if it ever did...

When Kouji offered to go after Takuya the others seemed hesitant about letting him go. Thinking that with the second strongest spirit gone it wouldn't be an easy trek for any of them. He could see that reflected in all their eyes, even Kouji, so that was when he spoke up. He told him to go, but for his own reasons, who else, but Kouji to go confront Takuya. After all he knew love better then anyone and could tell when someone had feelings for another person.

He had seen the way that Kouji would stare at Takuya with a soft touch on his features when with the others he would glare at them or remain expressionless. With Taky he would constantly pick a fight to get under his skin, but when Junpei watched them he saw behind that smirk and challenging eyes to see the care that was hidden. The same reaction was in Takuya as well, but the two didn't seem to notice, the feelings seemed hidden or both boys were ignoring it.

Smiling, a true smile this time as Junpei stood up slowly and brushed his pants off began to gather firewood again. Who better to send after their lost leader then someone who can get under his skin, who knows him, better than anyone else, _someone that loves him_. _And that person is Kouji, and that is why I spoke up _His smile grew bigger and noticing he had enough firewood headed back to the campsite where the others probably were by now. _Yep, Kouji will bring our leader, our friend back _

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

The campfire that night surprised Izumi very much, instead of the quiet tense silence, the mood seemed to be lighter for everyone. Junpei did a couple of his magic tricks; Bokomon kept snapping Neemon's pants to pay attention. Even little Tomoki seemed to jump in as well, he did most of the talking, and even ate, probably more then he should, but then he hadn't had much food in the past few days...

They were all asleep now, minus her who had decided to take first watch, but the time for her to wake someone else up to take her place had long passed. Besides she couldn't sleep anyway, too many things were on her mind. She stood brushing the dust off her skirt as she moved quietly away from the snoring group to stand off to the side. Her bright green eyes looked over the area, scouting for any sign of trouble, but there wasn't any. It seemed Grotomon must have left them alone, but why bother looking for him, they were far from battle ready and would more then likely lose badly.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair combing it as the moons shined down on her from above, but it did little to comfort her. Her eyes searched the forest trying to spot a familiar figure, but there was nothing except darkness. Not wanting to depress herself any further by thinking more of Takuya she turned and walked back to the fire.

As she stood there with pain in her eyes she couldn't help, but think of Takuya, how now she shared the same look he had at night, yet now she was in his place. Her eyes looked over the flames to her sleeping friends. Tomorrow, or the next day, probably even the next week would never be the same again. Not until they were together again as a group, but first they would have to sit down and talk with Takuya before going anywhere. It would be a long and painful talk, but it had to be done. She knew that now more then anything, but until that time came she would lead and keep the group together until his return.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Present Time**

Kouji was sure now that it was dumb luck that he was still able to track Takuya. Then again the way the gogglehead had always talked about them being pulled together by fate, maybe it wasn't dumb luck at all. Maybe he was meant to track Takuya, never catch, and just track him until the time was right.

The question though was, when would be the right time, how long would he have to deal with the feelings inside of him. How long before he could tell Takuya that he...shaking his head Kouji stopped and kneeled on the ground to catch his breath. A light blush rose to his cheeks as he thought about Takuya's reaction to this little bit of news. Would he be Shocked? Nervous? Silent? Or maybe knowing that someone cared would break him out of the depression and darkness that held on tightly to him. After that was the fact if Takuya felt the same way towards him that would be the true reaction Kouji was hoping for.

He began walking again, knowing he still had some distance to go before he would meet Takuya again. Not only would he convince him to come back, but also he would tell him of his feelings even meaning he might get rejected. Giving a small smile he knew now that was the price to pay for caring about someone deeply. Even now he was still shocked he could feel like this, he thought the emotion died a long time ago, along with the other important things in his life. Now he knew that Takuya brought back that emotion, maybe he could return the favor, once they met up again...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Takuya woke from his restless sleep to see he was on the ground and a campfire was burning nearby. For a moment he forgot where he was and what he was doing, as he became wide awake. He sat up and looked around wondering where the others were and if they were playing another prank on him again. He was about to call out, when a fox emerged out of thin air carrying food and the memories came rushing back to him all at once full force. As he reached for his hat he couldn't help wondering if it would be like this every morning from now on, and secretly wished it wouldn't be.

Renamon walked forward till she was by Takuya's side and after handing him some berries moved to the other side of the campfire. She remembered that having been spotted by the Trailmon, they had to take off. So she had carried the boy for a good distance and letting him sleep, but by looking into his eyes she could tell he didn't get much. Though she had to ask, maybe to get more of an understanding of this chosen. "Sleep well?" She muttered.

He looked taken aback by the fox's question, as he ate a few berries to think his answer through. Should he tell her? What reason did he have not to trust her, if the fox was going to betray him, she would have done so. It was proof enough that he still had his D-Scanner, so taking a deep breath he answered, though keeping some parts out. "No, it sounds silly, but I had a nightmare, a nightmare that seemed so real, I couldn't really sleep much afterwards." He muttered. He began to eat a few more of the berries stifling a yawn that wanted to rise up.

The two sat in silence after that, and both preferred it that way, as Takuya kept eating his berries even though he wasn't that hungry. It was just for energy so he could do some more traveling, though so far every place he went to, didn't hold what he was searching for. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, yet he knew he hadn't found it. The journey was frustrating, and now nightmares haunted his sleep as well. What did they mean, what was that sword he was holding?

Too lost in thought he didn't see Renamon stand up and walk away. The fox didn't return during the day at all. Takuya thought maybe he was finally alone, and had started trying to look for some food, and water to drink so he could be ready to leave the next day, with or without his comrade digimon.

It was night as he had restarted the fire and was cooking some fish he had caught when Renamon came into view. She stayed silent and watched him for several minutes before making herself known, and scaring him half to death.

"Why did you have to do that!" Takuya shouted as he stood up glaring a little at the fox. "I thought you were a enemy digimon!"

Renamon then let out a little laugh, which baffled Takuya, even more, as a smirk came to her lips. "Thought I would have a little fun." Was her response as she moved away to pull the fish out of the fire before they burned.

"Well if you call me having a heart attack you having fun, then go ahead, just don't expect me to be cheerful about it." He commented as he was handed a fish, and took a bite out of it to avoid the bones. After awhile he calmed down and looked over to see the fox meditating, or it seemed like she was. "So, where did you go?" He asked curiosity taking over his anger.

"First I went for a walk to scout the area, something about it seemed familiar to me, so I kept going. After a few miles I remembered why I seemed to know the area." She answered as Takuya raised an eyebrow. "It was a digimon temple. After talking with the digi monks there, it was decided that you and I could stay for a little while. They suggested that maybe you would find your answers there..." Renamon looked like she was going to say more, but it appeared she wanted his decision on the matter.

Takuya looked down at the ground, before his eyes shifted up to the Digital Moons, which shined brightly as they always did. "Of all the places I've been I still haven't found what I'm searching for. What makes this place any different?" The only answered he received was silence, so he looked down at Renamon. The fox's eyes were open and she was staring at him intently. "Okay. Take me to this place, maybe it will help, even just a little."

"Then we will leave now, we are expected and we don't want to keep them waiting any longer than we already have."

As the fire was put out he looked at Renamon, it surprised him that she already knew his answer. But it seemed she wanted him to make the choice himself, maybe this was the sanctuary he had been looking for so long. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, maybe he would find what he was searching for and go back. He had said in his note he would come back if he could, and hoped maybe Kouji listened to him and went back too.

Reopening his eyes he saw the area they stayed in looked the same as the fox had found it. "Lead the way." He responded and began following after Renamon and they left the spot behind. In his heart though Takuya knew Kouji would never stop following him, but maybe when they bumped into each other again, Takuya hoped he would have found what he had been searching for.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Well here are the answers to your reviews that I said were at the end.**

**Well that's it for this chapter, I know not much action, just thoughts and things, but don't worry next chapter will be more exciting. There will be a battle and Kouji will find Takuya again, but to what extent will this confrontation lead to? Find out in the next chapter of Can I Forgive Myself! Read and Review!**


	4. Three: Decisions Made, Feelings Revealed

**Once more revised! Yes I did most of the chapters for everyone's enjoyment! And once again, no reviews at the bottom, but I do recomend you reread the author notes in the next chapter, there is another notice. **

**Welcome to another chapter, I hope you have been enjoying this fic so far, but please review I like receiving feedback on my writing. To let everyone know we are up to the present with everyone, not much happened with Izumi and their group except more traveling. This is a few days after the last chapter for Kouji/Takuya time. This chapter will have more action in it, I promise. **

**Reasons why it took so long to be posted.**

**1.) I got the flu turned stomach flu turned to cold/losing my voice which is where I'm at right now, it sucks not being able to talk.**

**2.) Slight writers block**

**3.) Rereading The Banned and the Banished series by James Clemmens, which I recommend that all of you read when you get the time, it brings out inspiration. If you have read all the books, the end is a complete shocker it left me stunned.**

**4.) My stupid old computer wouldn't let me put this up on the net, it kept freezing, I swear I better get a new computer for Christmas before I destroy this one out of frustration.**

**Anyway that is it for my excuses; as usual your review answers will be at the bottom along with a special notice. Read and Review!**

**Warning: The characters are all OOC due to the altered events that normally didn't occur in the season.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Chapter Three: Decisions Made, Feelings Revealed**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Takuya and Renamon after a few days walking made it to the temple, to see strange digimon walking around, some in prayer others practice fighting. Takuya himself was more intrigued with the temple himself then the digi monks. The building was tall, just a little taller than some of the buildings in his hometown. It was wide, but at the same time the trees hid it from view, which surprised him. If it wasn't for Renamon he probably would have passed by without a second thought.

As they moved closer his eyes looked up at the huge stone steps that led up to the main entrance. Surrounding the stairs were stone pillars with inscriptions written on them, but Takuya couldn't read the scrawling. His only guess was that it was ancient if anything else, on either side of the entrance there were statues of digimon he had never seen before. One was a dragon, another a phoenix and above the doorway was a two headed turtle. The walls spreading out from the entrance held pictures of a great and powerful tiger. If Takuya looked at the temple from on top of a hill he would see it was shaped like a tigers head with it's mouth opening the pillars representing the teeth. Which would further mystify his curiosity of the Digital World, though as they reached the top of the stairs he had to put his thoughts aside as he saw an elderly digimon, or was it a human, standing there. It was wearing a long white robe, but the face, it looked human, minus the eyes that were cat like slits with orbs of gold, and instead of normal human ears cat ones extended out.

After giving a nod of greeting to Renamon the monk turned to Takuya and walked forward. He took the boys hands into his clawed ones and stared deeply, almost soul searching into the red/brown depths and smiled sadly. "So this is the one you told me about Renamon. The one that is searching for something he has lost? He has a tough journey ahead of him, that he does, but I think for now it would be best if you both stay here." He let go of Takuya's hands and turned, lifting up the hood over his head putting his face in shadow. "Follow me I will lead you to your rooms, there you can freshen up, and meet me in the main temple so we can discuss your stay." He began walking his head bent downwards.

Shock reflected in Takuya's eyes as he followed the monk inside with Renamon trailing behind him. What did that monk mean, he had a tough journey ahead of him, and was that thing he was searching for truly something he lost. Though what could he have lost? He still thought he was the same person. The question seemed to pester him in the back of his mind so much that he didn't pay attention to the path they were taking and inwardly knew he would regret it later. Maybe Renamon would be able to help.

He was disappointed though when he found out Renamon was being brought to her own room further away from his. Giving a wave to the departed to he opened his door as it gave a small creak and stepped into his room. _The temple can't be that easy to get lost in, I'm sure I'll be fine _He thought while closing the door behind him, turning he studied the room he now stood in, and probably would become his new home for a little while.

It was small, but it was better than the hard unforgiving ground, the floor though was smooth compared to the roughness of the tunnel floor. He would probably be safe walking barefoot if he really wanted to. There was a single bed off to the left side along with a simple wooden dresser, and some rugs scattered along the floor. On the right side of the wall was another picture of the tiger again, Takuya made a mental note to ask about the image if he got the time too.

Still pondering the thought he moved over to the bed as his vision drifted to the things that were laying there, a few towels, along with a change of clothes. These clothes were different though, they seemed simpler, and blended together, long gray pants, with a gray sleeveless shirt except a lighter shade almost white. Next to it was a cloak similar to what the monk wore, if he looked carefully he could see light stripes decorating it, along with a hood that hung from the top. At the foot of the bed were small, cloth black shoes, with a hard sole, as Takuya gathered up the clothes he looked over to see a door that wasn't noticeable from where he was standing at the entrance. Moving over to it he opened it with a protesting creak to see inside what looked like a bathroom. Amazed, curious, and confused at the same time he wanted to look for someone to ask about it, but the thought vanished from his mind as he saw the tub. He hadn't had a hot bath for quite awhile and his sore muscles ached even more then usual. Hurriedly he put the clothes back on the bed and reaching for the towel strolled into the bathroom and closed the door.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Sometime later the door opened with another creak of worn hitches, Takuya walked out with a towel around his waist as he carried his clothes in his hands. He stuck his tongue out at the outfit on the bed, but maybe a change was for the better, he could start anew. He walked carefully over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. He placed his sneakers, socks, pants, and both shirts inside, but froze at his hat. The hat seemed to be the last part of his old life something he should have no problem getting rid of, but at the same time he was attached to the thing as good memories were attached to it, even if the thing was dirty and battered. Sighing he placed it on top of his shirt, then added his gloves, he paused for a moment, digging he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his red and black D-Scanner. One thing he wasn't ready to get rid of yet, as he moved slowly over to the bed. Removing the towel he pulled on his boxers, then the gray pants, happy that they had pockets and he placed his digivice into one. Next he slipped the top over his head, and noticed how it fit nicely almost as if he was meant to wear it, pushing the thought aside he adorned on the robe/cloak. The long robe went down his arms and a little over his hands and stretched down to brush his feet, but not so far as to drag on the floor. Bending down he saw a zipper on the inside of the cloak, and connecting it, zipped it all the way to his neck. After that he put on the cloth shoes testing them out a little, and already missing his sneakers.

Now that he was ready he walked towards the door and opened it with a small groan, but paused as it hit him he wasn't sure where to go. Let alone be able to find his room again, but his eyes caught on a piece of loose stone, picking it up he carved a mark below his door handle. While at the same time praying he wouldn't get in trouble for doing it.

Setting down the stone next to his door, he stood and leaned against the wall looking down both hallways his eyes narrowed, which way was it? Pushing off the wall he turned right, maybe he would get lucky and find a monk that could assist him in finding the temple room. He would be luckier if he found Renamon, but the fox appeared and disappeared by its own free will and he didn't know how to contact her.

Sighing he moved down the stone tunnel his fingers tracing along the wall, in a bored manner his mind somewhere else. He hated being lost, it was always frustrating, and a small voice in the back of his mind said that if Kouji was there he would be complaining again about how he, Takuya was a poor leader. That was when he paused and shoved the image of the blue haired boy out of his mind, he couldn't think about the lone wolf, not now, maybe not even in the near future. It caused pain, and something else, something hidden, but he didn't know what it could possibly be, as if knowing his distress the feeling rose up and consumed his mind for brief seconds. Shaking his head to clear it he brought his focus back to the present, and giving a groan of disappointment noticed that the hall separated into three different directions. He studied each for a moment thinking which way would work and finally decided to take the one on the far left, seeing it was smaller and darker, while he crossed his fingers and headed towards it.

Quite suddenly he ran into something hard and fell to the ground in shock, looking up he saw he had run into a door, but it was too dark for him to have seen it at first. He sat still adjusting his eyes to the dark before standing and brushing the dust off of his cloak from behind. He then reached for the iron ring and pulled expecting another dark gloomy tunnel ahead of him...

Instead what he found was a large, spacious, well-lit room in front of him, and inside were several of the same monks, doing some kind of fighting. It surprised him, of all the movies he had seen no monks had ever fought, just meditated, but this was the Digital World, maybe they had to protect themselves too. Closing the door behind him he watched in fascination at a particular pair that seemed to be in a stalemate. So caught up in the fluid motions he didn't notice one of the monks come up beside him and say something. He turned though as he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up he was met with a pair of cat like yellow eyes, a small face and pointed white ears. The figure was wearing the same robe he had dorned on. "Interesting isn't it." Came the voice, it was soft yet there was an undercurrent that reflected a strong accent.

"Yeah." Takuya muttered his eyes shifting back to the pair.

"You must be new to our temple." Came the comment that caused the boy to turn back to stare up into those eyes again.

"You could say that, you see I'm kinda lost I was supposed to meet someone in the main room of the temple..." He started.

"Strange. Are you human?" The figure asked evading the brown haired boy's comment with a question of his own golden orbs narrowed studying the other.

The boy was taken aback by the question as his eyebrows raised. "Yes, I'm human." He muttered his own eyes narrowing with slight confusion.

"Very strange indeed, you have a digimon air around you." Not commenting further he cleared his throat. "If you follow me I will take you to your destination."

Takuya's mouth dropped open a little, something was weird about these monks, but he focused back on the task at hand. "Okay, but first what is your name?" He asked.

"I'm called Talon." Came the calm answer as the figure moved to the sidewall of the room and began heading to the door on the end, with Takuya trailing behind as the two avoided the other monks. "And you are called?"

"Takuya." He answered his eyes looking up at the far wall to see another picture of the majestic tiger. "It's weird everywhere I go I see this picture of a great tiger, who is he? Did he do some great task?"

"That is Baihumon our god, and this my young human is his temple." Talon said as they finally reached a door. "You should count your blessings, I was heading to the same place you were." He muttered and opened the door, Takuya's eyes widening at the sight of paw like hands pulling on the iron ring, what was it about this place?

They emerged into a wider, well-kept tunnel; the walls and floor were smoothed out almost if someone had done it by hand and spent years at it, making sure there wasn't a single rough spot. It was adorned here and there with paintings and the strange writing again. They reached the end, and opening another door Talon stepped inside followed close behind by Takuya who shut the door. Turning his mouth dropped open, the last room was big, but this one was ten times the previous size. Monks were everywhere some at a alter, others reading books, there were even some younger ones playing in a corner. Long streamers fell from the walls colored in blues, whites, grays, along with statues, off to the far left were columns of books, but it was the center they were heading to, and Takuya gave a sigh of relief when he saw Renamon standing there her blue eyes glinting with slight amusement. He couldn't help wondering why her eyes looked that way.

Turning the fox gave a nod of greeting to Takuya as he approached her. "I hope you didn't get too lost." Came the sly comment as the amusement grew in those blue eyes.

"Very funny." He muttered and was about to make another sly remark when the same monk from before came towards the trio.

"I'm glad you found your way Takuya, and I see you found Talon too, good, good." He clasped his hands together claws clicking, and met Takuya's eyes. "I am called Hodoer." The way he said it came out smooth and fluid with an undercurrent of wisdom. "Now we must discuss your stay here with us." They moved over to a nearby table and took their seats Renamon and Takuya facing across from Talon and Hodoer, while the monk sighed wearily. "I'm afraid to say this, but you will not find what you are searching for here, but if you wish you can stay, and find some peace for the inner turmoil that is inside of you."

Takuya leaned back in his wooden chair lost in thought for the time being, so he didn't notice Talon turn to Hodoer and whisper something. Another place where he wouldn't be able to find the thing he lost, if he really did lose something. On second thought it would be nice though to at least try to sort out some of his inner demons, in a place where he felt safe enough to do that. Looking up from the piece of wood he was staring at he saw Hodoer smiling with a strange glow in his eyes. "What is it?" He asked confused.

"Talon has told me you are interested in our ways. Would you be pleased to learn during your stay?" He asked.

Takuya nodded, the motions they were amazing, if he could learn them...

"I warn you though the training is very difficult and will require every ounce of your will heart, strength, and spirit, maybe even more since you are human. Are you still willing to learn?" Hodoer asked his voice very serious as he stared intently at the brown haired boy..

"Yes more then anything I wish to learn." He answered determined. Maybe this time, with this new chance he wouldn't screw up like before... Pushing the dark thought aside he knew he would do better, if anything to help him erase some of his inner demons.

"Then you will start now, first with learning our language." Takuya started at that piece of information. "Yes, we have our own way of speaking, we are just talking common tongue for your convenience, and if you stay here you must learn to speak it."

"Why is that so?" He asked curiosity overriding his manners.

Sighing Hodoer shook his head his cat orbs closing. "As you were told you are in the Temple of Baihumon our god it would be an insult to talk common to any of the other monks, it is our way of being more connected to the great tiger god. Do you understand?" He asked the boy reopening his eyes.

"I think so." Takuya murmured his eyes meeting the others.

"Then Talon will take you to choose some helpful books, and begin teaching you. Renamon and I have some more to discuss."

Nodding he stood with Talon and both pushed back their chairs, as the monk took the lead over to the bookshelves. Takuya looked back at the table to see both Hodoer and Renamon with their heads bowed, and with the position of their bodies it seemed to be an intense conversation.

"Coming Takuya?" Came Talon's voice, as the boy turned and carefully avoiding some smaller children jogged over to the other, as the monk began pulling out a few books. Satisfied he moved over to an empty table his cloak rustled as he sat down in a chair, with Takuya doing the same. The two sat in silence for a little while as voices were heard along with the flipping of pages from nearby tables. "Now this is going to take some time, I believe it will be best if we meet every morning and sunset for lessons and you can use the afternoons for other things. Also that I translate for you for the time being. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good, we should start out with a greeting. Now listen carefully. Aaye."

Takuya listened to it carefully it sounded almost light, but with a small growl in it. "Aa.." He paused as Talon nodded to him. "Aaye." He said it though to him it sounded completely different, which received a laugh from Talon, causing Takuya to blush with embarrassment.

"This is what Hodoer was talking about, it will be difficult for you to learn, because the language is strange to you. Now try again, yet put a little more fierceness into it."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Aa..Aaye."

"Aaye." Talon said slowly.

"Aaye." Takuya said and was surprised to find a small growl in his voice.

"Good. Now lets try something else."

"First though, what did that mean?"

"It means "Hail"."

That caused a sweat drop to appear on Takuya's head as he sighed.

"Now try this it means Good Day in your common tongue. Quel re"

The brown haired boy put his hands together as he listened to the words, how they sounded and concentrated on it to sound the same. "Que...Quel re?" He answered a little uncertain.

"Better, but try to make it sound lighter, and not so heavy on the first part."

Takuya tried again, and the two spent most of the day working on greetings and farewells, as Talon gave Takuya some books in the common language to help him understand the history of the temple, Baihumon, and the monks. It wasn't exactly the day he was looking forward to, but Talon said it was a start. Slightly worn out he headed back to his room, he was in for a _long_ night...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Kouji held on to his D-Scanner firmly as he ran through the woods, after talking to a Trailmon, when he was being thrown off, he discovered that there was another human that was kicked off earlier, and accompanying him was a yellow fox. He knew then he had stumbled onto Takuya's trail again, as he gave a small smile. Renamon was watching out for the baka, just like it said it would. After being told which direction the two went off in, the lone wolf had followed.

He just wished it wasn't taking so long, it was as if he needed to tell Takuya right away what he was feeling. He was afraid if he kept chasing then he would loose the emotion and never find it again, but for some strange reason he wanted to keep it. So he kept pushing himself, just a little longer then he could rest, though he would never fully rest until he found the baka again. After getting beat with several twigs, and scraped up by bushes he emerged into a clearing to see the sun had setted. He couldn't stop the yawn that escaped him as his eyelids drooped, he then stopped and shook himself, and he had to stay awake. He was so tired though, the Digital Terrain was tough to cross, and the area a few feet away looked so comforting. _Stay awake Kouji _He scolded mentally, but headed over to the spot anyway, and started to lie down. _Maybe just a little shut eye, I'll just rest my eyes for a moment, then head out again, I can't loose the trail _He thought, but his body wouldn't let him just rest, it demanded sleep and it got it as Kouji drifted off...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Izumi looked at the ground carefully, Bokomon had warned her that they could easily trip over the roots, which he had demonstrated. The one thing they did not need at the moment, was a twisted ankle, so they all walked carefully looking down, and not really looking ahead. Tomoki and Junpei, were talking probably trying to lighten up the trip the best they could. Maybe because they were not paying enough attention ahead or it was something else, but Izumi paused when she found that the trees started to spread out. A voice inside of her mind was screaming that something was terribly wrong.

Noticing the blonde stop the others did too looking around carefully. They were met with absolute silence, when normally they would hear digimon talking, or strange bird noises, but nothing, the wind wasn't even blowing. Now she knew something was wrong, it wasn't only in her mind now, but heart as well. "Guys maybe we should..."

She never got to finish her sentence as about twelve feet in front of them dirt started to rise up as a short figure appeared as he smirked at the group. "Did you miss me?" He asked humor etched in his voice.

Not making an answer they all started to move back, maybe they could find some way to escape, without causing a fight. "Leave us alone Grotomon, we don't have anything you want!" Izumi shouted standing her ground.

"Oh you do. Me thinks you don't want to play, but me play with you!" He shouted out as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his hammer and raised it towards Izumi.

"Izumi look out!" Junpei shouted as he pulled out his D-Scanner as it began to glow. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He shouted, as he felt the transformation happen, as he was trapped in a egg of data as his body shifted to that of a blue armored insect with the symbol of Thunder on his left arm, and wings on his back. "Beatlemon!" He flew forward and knocked the hammer out of the way. "Izumi get the others out of here, I'll hold him off."

"But Junpei, you can't expect us to leave you behind." She protested.

"What matters to me is that your safe, now go, hurry!" He shouted as he turned his attention to Grotomon. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the small group hurried away in the direction they were originally going, he knew he had to distract Grotomon. He had just wished that his worst fear hadn't happened so soon.

"Oh you want to play then." Came Grotomon's response as he hefted his hammer. "Then we will see who wins. Execute!" He shouted as a data egg surrounded him. "Slide Evolution! Gigismon!" He shouted pounding his fists into the ground.

"Let's do this! Thunder Fist!" Beatlemon shouted throwing the thunder into the ground in hoping to shock Gigismon, but as it hit the beast spirit there was no damage done.

"My turn." He said smirking and began to turn very quickly bringing up a whirlwind like tornado and slammed right into Beatlemon sending him flying back into several trees. The insect quickly stood and flexed his hands, he was in for a hard fight, he knew that for sure, but the longer he lasted the more time the others had to get away. He watched as Gigismon slowly approached looking for him. He had to be the distraction, it was the only way.

_Even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process._

AaaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAa

Izumi ran as fast as she could, she was holding Tomoki's hand and helping him along, they had crossed the clearing in no time, Neemon and Bokomon were getting tired, but they had to push on. They had to get as far away as they could without stopping it was the only way. Deep inside she knew Junpei was sacrificing himself for them to keep going, and it was ripping her apart, they were losing another friend. Some might say it was for the greater good, that it was his destiny to do this so that they could go on with the quest. Well screw destiny, screw fate, she didn't like it anymore, it kept taking away her friends at the same time as destroying them as well.

She ran faster half dragging little Tomoki with her, but too caught up in her mind to notice, even when a branch hit her face causing some stinging pain. She ignored it though and kept going. Fate had caused so much damage, why was it constantly there, and why did she care anymore, her destiny had just led to pain and heartbreak and she couldn't stand it. She wanted to go home so badly, but the thought of reaching the Forest Terminal, maybe, if she could at least go there, Takuya, Kouji, and Junpei could be waiting... But was there any real hope that it could happen, fate would probably get in the way again, and they would never see each other.

Sighing she winced as she heard a small cry of pain coming from Tomoki, stopping she looked down to see him holding his ankle, as frustration and guilt screamed in her mind. They had to get away, but Tomoki was a different manner, bending down she meant to offer Tomoki to get on her back, which he did. Slowly she stood, but the weight was a little too heavy, so she was reduced to move at a quick steady pace. Her goal now was to reach the terminal, and that was all, deep down inside she had made an agreement within her inner demons, she would reach her destination, but she would stop believing, stop hoping, that everything would be fine when they reached their destination. Because it wouldn't be she knew that now, so she trudged on, as her eyes turned blank devoid of emotion.

Tomoki clutched onto Izumi desperately as he winced in pain from his ankle, he knew he was heavy so he did his best to help lighten his weight. He closed his eyes though, and tried to block out the distant sounds of fighting. It had finally come down to Junpei protecting them, to him taking on a losing battle. Why did it have to happen so soon, when everyone was starting to get their hope back.

Shaking his head he reopened his eyes to duck under a low branch, as he slowly turned to look at Bokomon and Neemon, they were the only two friends left that had hope. Something inside of him said that Izumi had given up already, that now she was lost to them forever. It couldn't be though, she looked so happy for the past month they had lived through since Takuya left. Then again maybe it was an act all along, but he couldn't believe that, that wasn't Izumi's personality to act that way, now it seemed up to him to keep their spirits up. He smiled then, in no time at all they will reach their destination and everyone would be reunited again. _Right? _He asked silently, but there was no answer.

That was when both of their D-Scanner's began glowing a bright yellow as Izumi paused mystified, carefully putting Tomoki down as she pulled her D-Scanner out. Tomoki did the same, and they were both stunned to see them start to pulse like a heartbeat, and keep glowing the bright color. Suddenly though they fell to the ground a sharp pain embedding in their hearts like a sharp dagger stabbing and tearing. Izumi blinked back the pain, but it intensified until she blacked out as the yellow light died into nothing...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Kouji awoke with a start, and was filled with a sense of dread, but looking around he saw no danger, that was when his D-Scanner started glowing a bright yellow. That yellow was Junpei's color, he didn't have any more time to ponder about it though as he felt a sharp pain in his heart seeming to resemble a dagger's stab. Then it was gone as if it was never there to begin with like a phantom pain, what had just happened. Were the others in trouble? Did something terrible happen to Junpei to cause such a reaction out of his own D-Scanner? What about that pain...

He knew for sure now that he had to retrieve Takuya and get the hell back to the others a.s.a.p. But was he already too late?

Shoving the dark thought aside he picked some grass and weeds from his hair and clothes, but paused when he heard a beeping sound. Pulling out his D-Scanner a map rose up in a burst of light showing a red dot, he was close, but still a few days off. Yet as he studied the map the dot seemed to appear, yet vanish, which was strange, because it stayed in one spot. _Where are you Takuya? _Kouji thought as he stood and started moving at a quick pace, he would now start resting during the night, even if it took longer, he didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier, he couldn't afford too. Blinking though he realized that it was way past noon, but of what day? How long did he sleep for? His body demanded it, and now it was well rested, he didn't feel tired at all, which could mean that his digivice was reacting to something that had already happened, it didn't sound good, as he felt himself go into a jog as he followed the map.

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Pain that was what she felt as she opened her eyes, blinking several times to adjust, she realized she was on her back and staring at the ceiling of a cave. Carefully she sat up a hand to her head, to look around. By their location she guessed they were far from where they originally were. But how did they get here? The last thing she remembered was looking at her D-Scanner to see it glowing a bright yellow, pain, then blackness. What had happened?

"Good your awake." Came a voice, turning she saw Bokomon approach to stand by her side.

"How did I get here? Where are Tomoki and Neemon?" She asked her voice coming out hoarse.

"Tomoki and I helped you get here, you blacked out and we had to keep moving. We were lucky we found this cave, which turned out to be a tunnel, hopefully it will lead us to our destination. The others are looking for some food and water, though I doubt Neemon will be much help." Bokomon murmured as an afterthought.

"Oh, any word on Junpei?" She asked her voice hopeful.

"We haven't seen him, I'm sorry Izumi, but I don't think we should hope for the best. If he did survive he is more then likely injured or a hostage. It wouldn't be best if we go back to search for him, Grotomon could be waiting." The little digimon muttered sadly as he sat on the ground. "We can only hope he will make it to the Forest Terminal."

Izumi looked to the ground and found herself heartbroken at the news, another friend lost, why did fate have to be so cruel! Blinking back tears she took a deep breath to prevent the sob that wanted to come forth. Carefully she put her mask on before meeting Bokomon's eyes. "Lets not tell Tomoki this, I don't think he could handle it." She answered her voice barely a whisper.

Bokomon nodded his agreement, as he stood to see Tomoki and Neemon approach, the younger boy balancing some food, water, and a stick at the same time. Neemon though seemed to stare off into space, and ran right into the cave wall, causing his small amount of items to fall to the ground. "You idiot!" Bokomon shouted snapping Neemon's pants getting a small smile from Izumi, and Tomoki to giggle.

Izumi looked at the floor it was good to get some laughter in the group, it had been a long time since she had heard Tomoki laugh. Or any of them laugh, but it was depressing times, standing she looked down the tunnel, as her eyes adjusted. It was time to get going again, she had made that promise to herself after all. Tomoki joined her side green eyes searching her own, as she carefully took some of the things he was holding. The two gave a nod, and began walking forward, more Izumi walking, and Tomoki having a slight limp to his step.

After arguing Bokomon and Neemon looked around. "Hey, where did everyone go?" Neemon asked.

"You nickcompoop, you distracted me, and now Tomoki and Izumi have left us behind!" Bokomon snapped irritated.

"Really, when will they be coming back?"

"Sometimes I wonder how stupid you really can be!" Bokomon shouted and taking a hold of Neemon's pants began dragging him after the two.

"I wonder about things too, like why the sky is blue, why my pants are red." Neemon muttered as he was dragged along till the two vanished into the darkness. The small group not knowing where the tunnel led to...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

_One Week Later_

Takuya yawned as he headed down the tunnel that would lead outside of the temple, or at least to the back part of it. He needed a walk to wake up before he went to his lessons, even though Talon seemed proud he was such a fast learner. He needed to sort out his thoughts, what had been that pain and strange light that came out of his D-Scanner a week ago. It happened so sudden, and vanished just as quickly, after he had woken up in his room Renamon told him he had fainted after crying out in pain. The fox wanted to know what happened, but what could he say in response when even he didn't know the answer...

All he could remember was sensing that strange feeling of dread, mind numbing pain, then blackness, and the fox accepted the answer for the time being. It seemed that since the incident he had started having the nightmares again, though he didn't really remember them as well as the first one. Something he was glad for, waking up in a cold sweat not knowing where he was, or what happened; then having the memories come rushing back to him in full force feeling like something hitting him, was bad enough. It was terrible, he had thought countless times to talk to Hodoer about it, but he never had the chance too. He hated the feeling, it kept him on edge, and he was always a nervous wreck for long periods after it went away. When would it end?

He stopped at the exit to the temple as he removed his hood, to look at the sunlight streaming in and hesitated. Was he ready to go out, but he was told several times by Talon that the temple was hidden, and he would be shielded as well if he didn't wander too far from the boundaries. Taking a deep breath he stepped out, and blinking several times his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight to look below to see some of the younger monks standing around joking and laughing. He could understand parts, but he wasn't that fluent in the language yet. Sighing he waved and called out a greeting to the group, a few of the members turned and called back. A smile came to Takuya's face as he walked down the steps, and paused he was tempted to ask how far the boundaries were, but was interrupted.

One of the younger ones walked forward, it was about the same height as Takuya and he was met with a pair of blue cat orbs. "Make naa lle autien?" He asked.

Takuya sighed and pointed to the forest as he tried to think of an answer, but came up with nothing. The phrase was said a little to quickly for him to catch on.

The figure then asked something else as his eyes narrowed. "Lle rangwa amin?"

"Amin hiraetha, Amin n" He apologised, bowing his head.

Though instead of an angry look the figure smiled and patted him on the back. "Namaarie" He said and the group began to move inside as another comment came. "Tira ten' rashwe!"

"Namaarie" Takuya answered turned around and froze in place, what did that monk mean by be careful. There was no danger nearby was there? Shaking his head he spotted a trail nearby and headed towards it, it seemed pretty worn, maybe others walked it. He promised himself he wouldn't wander too far, it wouldn't be nice to keep Talon waiting and that warning made itself present in his mind.

The trail stretched out for quite a distance as Takuya soon left the small field behind and entered the forest, to his surprise birds were chirping and he could hear a few digimon in the distance. He began walking deeper into the trees admiring the beauty, he was so caught up in it he didn't feel his digivice shake, and he only stopped when he heard a loud beeping. Shocked that he ignored it for this long, he pulled it out of his pocket and instantly a map appeared, there was his red dot, and a blue one that zeroed in on his location and was heading directly at him.

He silently cursed himself and began to look around for any sign of movement, but the trees and bushes were too thick. He should have noticed the area around him had gotten rougher, it was a sure sign he had passed out of the shield. He realized instantly it was too late to try to run back into the safety of the temple, Kouji would spot him, and looking down at the map confirmed his thought. Any minute now the lone wolf would be emerging onto the path, why now of all times did he have to be found, he wasn't ready to leave. He couldn't go back to them, he hadn't finished his search.

What happened next completely took Takuya off guard, he was so determined in searching the direction the dot was coming from to look down at the map to see it move. So he didn't notice Kouji appear on the side of the path, and slam him into a tree. Takuya struggled against the hold, but saw that he was pinned, the wolf seemed to be ready for him this time. Instead he slowly locked gazes with Kouji, and did a double take, he wasn't being glared at, instead there was an unknown emotion in the deep blue eyes. "Kouji." He muttered still stunned to say much else.

"Takuya." Came the greeting, as a tense silence passed between the two, while neither broke off from the intense gaze. It seemed like forever since Kouji had last seen the gogglehead, the other looked different, but Kouji couldn't place what it was. Maybe it was the outfit the brown haired boy was wearing, but he sensed something else, which was why he kept staring into those red/brown eyes. Why was he being silent, he had promised himself he would tell Takuya how he felt, but here he had him pinned and the words didn't seem to come. Taking a deep breath and finally lowering his eyes from the browned haired boy he began talking. "Takuya...there's something...I..."

"What you've come to take me back, well too bad, I'm not coming." Takuya interrupted coldly, and pulling his leg up pushed his knee into Kouji's stomach, causing the grip to loosen, and him to pull out of it. He then got into a defensive posture raising his hands he was ready this time too, there was no way he would allow himself be caught off guard again.

Kouji was completely taken aback at what happened, he stumbled and almost hit the ground. His wind had been knocked out of him, as he once more locked gazes with Takuya to see a heated glare. The baka probably thought he was going to tell him something else. He met the glare head on though and saw the defensive posture, he was going to have to pin him again, but this time he knew he couldn't hesitate like earlier. He ran forward to grab the cloak, but was shocked that Takuya took a hold of his hand, trying to pull it behind his back. This wasn't going to be easy, so Kouji used his other hand and punched Takuya's stomach, causing the tight grip to weaken as he pulled back. The blue haired boy knew he had to do this just right, so he waited.

Catching his breath from the punch, the brown haired boy charged forward ready to punch Kouji again hoping his offensive would be enough, but at the same time he was leaving himself open, and was caught off guard as Kouji pulled his earlier move off. Except this time it was faster, and he felt his arm pinned behind his back in a painful position, as he was roughly pushed up against a tree, before he could pull a counter punch. Takuya tried to meet the other boy's gaze, but turning caused another shot of pain to go through him so he stopped and stared at the bark of the tree he was up against. That was when he felt a warm body press close to him as a whisper reached his ears, finding he couldn't ignore it Takuya strained to hear what the blue haired boy was saying.

Kouji took a deep breath and with his free hand tugged a little on his bandana, before clearing his throat, but he was shocked that his voice came out a whisper as he leaned against the other. "Takuya...I...what I was going to say before the breath was knocked out of me, wasn't going to be me demanding you come back..." He hesitated taking another deep calming breath. _I didn't think this was going to be so hard, but I have to do it, please don't let his response be rejection _Shocked at his own thoughts, he found he couldn't continue.

"What was it then." Takuya asked just as quietly half of him dreading the answer, the other half curious about the answer. That was when he found himself being turned around with his back against the tree, to met Kouji's blue eyes with his own brown ones as those eyes filled his line of sight. Why was Kouji so close, he could almost feel the others breath on his face...

"Aishiteru Takuya." Kouji whispered and before the browned haired boy could answer, Kouji slammed his lips into his own...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Here are the answers to your reviews.**

**Sorry for leaving a cliffy here, it just seemed right to end it right there. Well that wraps it up for this chapter, sorry I know it is long, what can I say I got into it, anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. No preview on what happens in the next chapter, you are just going to have to wait. **

**Special Notice Okay here was what I was talking about in the above author notes first reviewer to guess what language the monks speak will get a special appearance in later chapters! I will contact you if you are the first one with the details.**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Four: When Is The Right Time

**Once more revised. Okay everyone here is the note. My chapters will now be more slower than ever before, and I'm sorry to write this note. Here is an explanation, during a powersurge that struck the city, my computer was taken out during the blast so I lost everything, even the normal chapters except for the stuff I saved on disks, so until the problem is taken care of from now on everthing is going to be hard copy then typed on a friends computer. I'm so sorry about this, but I will work hard between class and during work when I can. Wish me luck!**

**Okay here it is the super long over due chapter. There are reasons of course, but mainly just the main fact that life got in the way of my time for writing. Helping my friends from moving to Vancouver or Arizona for starters. But I guess what made me stop was when I lost a childhood best friend in a drunk driving accident. In memory I kinda stopped writing for a long time. I know most of you reviewers, well I hope most of you are still here to read this story, don't read the author notes. Let me put up this small warning, don't drink and drive, I know teachers tell you this, but you truly don't understand until you loose someone in that accident. So I'm saying this now think before drinking, you could cause an accident and someone out there could loose a friend or a loved one.**

**Well enough with my angst moment, sorry I had to put that out, and congrat's to **

**for guessing the language I use as elvish. I will email you with details a.s.a.p, also there is another special notice with your review answers at the bottom. So enjoy and read and review!**

**OooooOOOOooooo: Means change of scene**

**AaaaaAAAAaaaaa: Same area, different place (sorry if it is confusing)**

**Warning: The characters are all OOC due to the altered events that normally didn't occur in the season. Also of course slash meaning boy/boy relationships if you don't like don't read and mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in any way, wish I did though**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Chapter Four: When Is The Right Time**

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

_"Aishiteru Takuya." Kouji whispered and before the browned haired boy could answer, Kouji slammed his lips against his own..._

Takuya was frozen in place, did Kouji just say he loved him? Was he kissing him, well that was obvious, he could feel the other boy's warm lips on his own. The problem, he was too shocked to really respond, yet he wasn't shoving the other away either. Instead he was trying to calm down the emotions that were suddenly flooding through him, as he could feel Kouji's hands rubbing his arms trying to coax him for a response. He was surprised at the reaction he was having, something exploded inside, Takuya could feel a part of him come to life again, and something unknown rose up from within. He then closed his eyes surrendering himself to his emotions, and slowly responded to Kouji's kiss. His arms then moved around the lone wolf's waist, the other moved his hands up Takuya's back, as they held each other while everything was left behind except for themselves.

The moment didn't last long enough as a shout was heard from the distance, and Takuya found himself reluctantly breaking away to turn towards the temple with narrowed eyes, the voice sounded familar. The shout came again, a little closer, as his red/brown eyes turned to stare directly into gray/blue ones. He was surprised to see a light blush on Kouji's cheeks, and probably had one as well, but the blue eyes were questioning. "That is Talon." He whispered, inside he was still feeling blown away to really say much else as part of his mind still wasn't there yet.

Kouji narrowed his eyes as he pulled a little away from Takuya, he could feel his lips tingling from the kiss the two of them just shared. _Shared_. That meant the baka felt the same way towards him as he tried to stop the blush on his cheeks from getting darker. "Talon?" He questioned voice a little wary.

Takuya nodded as he shifted a little, as he once more met Kouji's blue eyes and tried not to get lost in them. "He is a friend...and I don't think it would be such a good idea for him to see us..." He hesistated as his own blush became a deep crimson, and he averted his eyes. "In such a compromising position."

"Big word for you there." The blue haired boy responded with an affectionate smile as he untangled himself from _his_ baka's arms. He then began to straighten up his clothes and watched the browned haired boy do the same.

That was when a figure appeared on the path, it was wearing similar clothes as Takuya, but it had cat eyes, and ears, which shocked the lone wolf. What made him do a double take was when he heard something come out that sounded like talking, but wasn't. Also that Takuya had answered in the same way, and that was when the orbs met his eyes. Something was said, but he didn't understand it, though it felt like he should be on his gaurd so his hand lowered to his pants pocket. He then saw the figure abruptly turn and begin walking back the way he came. So he averted his gaze to see Takuya brushing himself off and moving away from the tree. "What was that?" He asked curious and confused.

"Oh, Talon was upset that I left the shield, it could be really dangerous out here, also that he asked who you were. Finally he mentioned that I've been summoned to the main temple room..." He looked like he was about to say more when Talon's voice drifted back. "Tulien1 Talon!" He shouted, and took a hold of Kouji's hand, getting a blush to rise up. "We better hurry!"

The two held hands as they hurried up the path, Takuya didn't seem to mind and Kouji wasn't protesting. They stopped though when they walked up the entrance, and the brown haired boy let go, to raise a hood over his face. He gave a small smile to the lone wolf before entering, with him following behind a amazed look in his eyes. Where were they, he certainly didn't remember seeing a temple when he entered those woods. The place was huge, it couldn't be missed, but then he remembered Takuya saying something about a shield. Which would explain why his dot kept appearing and disappearing, but still stayed in once place.

They passed through several tunnels, and he was surprised that they didn't get lost, but the gogglehead seemed to know where he was going, so Kouji followed. That was when a door opened and they stepped through it, he was shocked at the size of the room, and what beheld in it. Monks all sizes, and ages, a library off to the side, alters and statues to a tiger, also paintings and streamers. He was taken aback by the beauty of it all, and felt as Takuya took his arm and pratically dragged him to the center where a elderly digimon stood, along with Talon. The brown haired boy bowed, and spoke briefly in the other language, as the digimon nodded. He brought his focus back though as he heard his name being said before his blue eyes met with a pair of golden orbs.

"My name is Hodoer." The digimon said taking Kouji's hands for a brief moment then letting go, before turning to Takuya. "Will he be staying here as well?"

"Yes, for probably as long as I do, if it isn't any trouble." He said looking at Kouji out of the corner of his eyes.

Hodoer turned his back and began walking. "A extra bed will be put in your room, it will be there when you arrive." He answered proof enough. "We will talk later when the time comes." He added and exited out a side door.

Takuya ducked his head and was glad his hood covered the blush that was there, as someone cleared their throat. Taking a calming breath he met Talon's gaze. "Is it okay if I show Kouji where he will be staying, then come back for the lesson?" He asked.

The monk smiled, he was glad the boy was still interested, even if a companion of his was here now as well. He then lifted his hood up and stretched a little. "Meet me then in the room you first found me in, we will do something different today." He said his accent thick as he began walking away.

Takuya watched him leave before turning to the lone wolf and reached his arms behind his head. "Ready to go?"

"Lead the way." He muttered but regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He watched as Takuya visibly flinched as the boys eyes filled with pain, as he blinked several times. Kouji then moved closer and taking one of the tan hands squeezed it gently. "I didn't mean it like that..." He whispered. He knew now he would have to be more careful in the words he said.

The other said nothing, but still held on to Kouji's hand and led the way to the other side of the room where they exited into a hall, which was a little darker. After several more twists and turns, which the wolf looked at the walls, but still kept up with Takuya they stopped. "The room isn't much, but it is better then sleeping on the ground." Takuya muttered and opened the door with his free hand.

It appeared Hodoer was right a bed had already been put there along with an extra dresser, and some clothes were laid out. The room was now a little more cramped, but Takuya gave a small smile at Kouji's curious look, he had gotton used to the strange things happening in the temple everyday, and it was rude to ask about it. After all he was a human, a complete stranger being allowed to stay in a god's temple, that was enough. He let go of Kouji's hand and walked over to sit on the end of his bed. He realized they hadn't said anything really important to each other since the kiss. At that thought a blush rose to his cheeks as he rested his chin on his hands with his elbows on his knees, and took a deep breath. Something was nagging at the back of his mind and he had to ask it, it was necessary to know for sure. "Kouji...in the woods..." He said making a gesture with one hand towards the direction where the back part of the temple was. "Did you really mean...do you truly..."

"Yes." Kouji interrupted as he moved over to sit by Takuya one of his hands moving under the boys chin so they could meet eye to eye, while his free hand took a hold of the tan one. "Every word."

"For how long?" Takuya questioned as his fingers intertwined with Kouji's as he held the gaze.

"Honestly I'm not sure." He said breaking the gaze to stare at the wall as he gently squeezed the other's fingers. "It hit me the day when I confronted you at the Autumn Leaf Fair, when you asked me why I kept chasing you I was confused with the question. That was when I sat down and thought about it, I realized then that I had feelings for you, and that they had been there for a long time. Just hidden..." He trailed off into silence, as they sat there, Takuya taking Kouji's other hand and squeezing it. The lone wolf smirked, as the next comment that came he met the baka's eyes again. "Truthfully, I think the others knew we cared about each other a little beyond rivals, even beyond friendship, they just kept their mouths shut about the whole ordeal. Even your fox friend Renamon knew, I believe that it was just kept hidden from us till the right time." He turned away again his eyes lost in thought as he felt some weight on his shoulder. Kouji guessed Takuya was resting his head there, and gave a small smile.

"Until the right time." Takuya murmured. _'When will be the right time, I know that I have feelings for Kouji, but am I truly ready to take them on as well? I don't know, this is just so confusing' _He sighed closing his eyes, he was so close to the blue haired boy he could feel the other's breath on his face...wait a minute? Quickly he opened his eyes to see Kouji had moved him into a better position. He didn't get to ponder for long the reasoning behind the moving because the answer came as he felt warm lips press softly against his own.

The emotions came tumbling back again in full force as Kouji let go of Takuya's hands and wrapped his arms around the other feeling the browned haired boy do the same, as he tightened his hold. Takuya began to slowly relax his own hold as his eyes slipped shut, and they remained in liplock for the longest time before they both pulled away for air. Takuya's eyes fluttered open and he raised a finger to his lips to feel them tingle as he watched Kouji do the same. They remained in a comfortable silence as Takuya once more rested his head on the lone wolf's shoulder.

Kouji sighed he could feel his baka become relaxed, but something from earlier came into mind, it was a question of how long he was staying. He didn't know the answer to that, the others needed them to come back and soon. "Takuya. How long do you plan on staying here?" He didn't like the question, and could feel the other instantly tense up.

Silence ruled for the longest time before the answer came, but it was barely a whisper. "I...I don't know. Maybe after I find what I lost..."

"You have lost something?" Kouji asked concerned as he tried to lock gazes again, but it wouldn't happen.

"Yeah...I'm not sure what, but I've been feeling...disconnected...ever since..." He trailed off letting the rest of it hang in the air.

Kouji knew what Takuya meant, but it didn't make him feel any better. Sure, they were together now, but not fully. The young, foolish, hotheaded, baka he fell in love with wasn't the same person he was with right at this moment. Maybe the pocession did change him after all, but in the direction for the worse. Sighing he knew that he would help Takuya in any way he could, even if it meant staying there with the constant danger hanging. With determined eyes he stared ahead at the door. "Then I'm staying with you until the time is right for us to go back."

"You will?" Takuya asked a small amount of hope rising in his chest but it quickly faded at the next comment he made. "But what about..." He was interrupted as two fingers touched his lips to silence him.

"Right now your well being matters to me more." Kouji whispered as he tightened his hold on Takuya, and was happy to feel him relax again.

"Thank you Kouji." He whispered back as he buried his head even more into Kouji's shoulder. They stayed in that posistion for a while both content in each other's company, until Takuya jerked his head up, as his voice was tinged with saddness and was slightly muffled. "Kouji...I forgot I have to go meet Talon..."

"Can't you just skip it?" Came the response, even though he was loosening his hold.

"I can't, I promised I would go through the training as much as possible. Besides, there are things you can do in here while I'm gone." He said meeting those familar blue eyes. "I have some books that have histories on this temple and the tiger god. Also the door off to the side has a bathroom with a tub." He said the last part with a smile and stuck out his tongue. "You kinda need one anyway."

Kouji found himself tempted with kissing Takuya again when the toungue came out, but paused when he heard the last comment. He was about to retort, when he realized instantly that some of the old personality was coming back. Smiling he decided to let it slide for the moment he could always get revenge later, as he untangled himself from the other's arms and stood walking over to his bed. He didn't like admitting defeat, but if it meant Takuya being in a better mood he would take it head on. "Fine you win this time, just don't be gone long. I don't want to cause trouble by tearing apart this temple looking for you."

"I won't." Came the promise. "Oh, and thanks for still coming after me Kouji." He added sincerity etched in his features and in his voice.

"No problem." He answered. That was when he heard the door open and close signaling the departure of the browned haired boy. That was when he fully relaxed as he began to fiddle with the clothes on the bed. Here he was changing part of his personality so that the other would be happy. So this was what love did to a person, making small sacrafices, changing the person, but for the better. It was better because the feelings were returned, he smiled as he looked over to Takuya's desk. Two thick books were sitting there, one of them open to a page, he was tempted to read them, when the thought of a bath came to mind. It sounded better then reading some history, the terrain was too hard for comfort, he needed to work out some kinks he had in his muscles. Hot water did just the trick as he picked up the clothes on the bed and moved towards the door that was there. He would use that excuse if Takuya did ask about it. He may love Takuya, but he wasn't going to fully abandon his personality for that love...

He emerged a while later with his hair damp, but clad in the outfit he found on the bed as he moved over to the desk and sat down in the chair. Carefully he moved the open book aside, and picked up the one with the temple's history. He lifted the cover to see worn writing scraled on it with dates as he slowly began to read...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

_Pain._

It was what he felt all over his body as he slowly sat up taking the scenery around him with fascination. He was surrounded by trees that were all broken down and burned, there were also scrouch marks some places on the ground like a battle had happened. Slowly he stood and brushed the dirt off his blue pants the best he could. Something was telling him he had to get up and start walking, but to where and the reason it was there completely stunned him. Shaking his head he began to walk, when he paused as he noticed something in his hand.

It was strange, most of it was blue and a smaller part yellow, it had a screen with some buttons below it. He was about to chuck the strange item, when he sensed something inside that told him that the artifact was important. Sighing he pocketed it and began his walk again, running a hand through his brown hair. Now where was he supposed to go? Images seemed to go through his mind they were scattered and brief, but he did pick up one thing, the words _Forest Terminal_. Whatever that meant, it just seemed he had to go there. Maybe other people were there that could help him, or maybe know who he was, he himself didn't know after all. It seemed weird that he didn't, pushing the thought away he knocked some branches aside and began to pick his way through the trees.

The wind began to blow, as strange noises were carried with it, he started to go towards them, when some warning seemed to come that said to stay away and keep moving. Deciding to follow this sense he turned slightly and hurried along almost at a run, until the noises vanished and he stopped panting from out of breath. Why was he so tired all of a sudden? That was when the pain made itself known again, as he caught his breath. Straightening himself up he took off again, something wasn't right and he had to head in the direction the images seemed to make. "Forest Terminal." He muttered and moved some bushes aside. No matter what he would make it there, if only to find out _who he was_...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

The creaking sound of a door opening caught Kouji's attention as he turned from the page he was reading to see Takuya step in. The other looked tired and out of breath as Kouji gave him a rare smile in greeting. The browned haired boy smiled back as he moved over to his bed and pulled his hood off to show his hair was partially wet with sweat, as he began to rub his temples, but wasn't doing too good of a job. Curious Kouji left the book to sit next to the other and pulling down the tan fingers began to rub Takuya's temples for him. Kouji watched as the baka's eyes slipped shut as he took a relaxing breath. "So what did Talon do to make you so tense and tired?" He asked.

Takuya's eyes opened as Kouji's fingers slipped down to take his hands into his own. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you tons of times, in different ways." He commented. "I find it hard to believe myself." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh. Turn around." Kouji instructed, and Takuya did as he was told, and felt Kouji's hands on his shoulders as he began to work out his sore muscles. "You are tense, I hope it wasn't too bad." He muttered concerned as he began to work out a nasty knot in the other's shoulder.

"No I'll be..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Kouji hit the right spot and he felt a shiver go through his body as his back arched a little. "Fine." His shoulders felt better by now as he tried to pull away, but Kouji wouldn't let him. He felt the lone wolf go to that spot again, except more rougher this time trying to work out a nasty knot, but that caused another shiver to run down his spine, as his back arched more and he couldn't stop the small whimper that came from his lips.

Kouji stopped the action he was doing as he heard the whimper come out, and when he did he felt Takuya slump against him his eyes half closed. He looped his arms around and just held the brown haired boy there, as a genuine smile graced his lips.

Takuya snuggled into Kouji's embrace even more as he felt relaxed, but at the same time exhausted, and he didn't know why. He knew he wasn't that tired, but that didn't stop his eyelids from drooping shut as sleep suddenly claimed him in it's grasp.

The lone wolf watched as his baka fell asleep, maybe he was more tired than originally thought. Sighing he shifted the others weight until the brown haired boy was laid out on the bed, kissing his forehead Kouji moved back over to the desk where the book was still open. He was so engrossed in the page he didn't hear the small whimpers of pain coming from Takuya's mouth...

_Once more he was running through a long hallway, but this time the taunting and evil laughter wasn't chasing him. He was running out of need to get to his destination, he had to get there first before that thing got there. It amazed him that he was still running at such a pace, but he knew it was sheer will that he had to get there and it was the only thing that kept him from collasping right then and there._

_Up ahead was a wooden door as a explosion rocked the halls causing him to almost fall flat on his face, but another one steadied his balance as he crashed into the door. Quickly fumbling with the handle he pushed the door open with a resounding slam against the stone wall. His brown eyes darted across the room, it seemed completely unharmed, and he was alone. It's stone walls were hidden by cases of old books as some furniture littered the room and off to the side a fire was still burning. Wasting no more time he hurried to the center of the place where a gleaming sword was floating in the air as a pillar of light decended from above though there was no window. The blade was long, smooth stainless steel, but glowed with an inner light, it was the hilt that held the attention. It was carved like a white tiger with the blade emerging from the mouth. Inside he remembered being told that this was a weapon used only in dire emergancies, due to the curse that was bestoyed upon it. But the temple was under attack several were dieing and it would continue if he didn't do something, someone had to take the sword, before that thing came._

_Hesitating no longer he thrusted his hand into the pillar of light and pulled out the sword taking it in both hands. He lifted the sword with the blade pointed straight up in the air with a facination at the light weight. What happened next threw him off gaurd as the pillar of light moved to land on top of him. That was when the burning happened and he cried out in pain as the sword began to glow. Something was changing inside of him, as something else was being taken away. He could hear his D-Tector shrieking in the background as a wind tore at his clothes, but then it stopped as a deathly silence surrounded him. _/We are connected now/ _A very deep rich voice said resounding from everywhere, that echoed a weariness that seemed to tell of something else, but he couldn't figure out what. It seemed beyond the boy, even beyond all digimon, as he slowly looked down he saw the light go inside of him as the blade subdued it's own light._

_Still too much in awe he didn't notice the coldness until it grew to freezing in the room. Turning his eyes took in the figure that stood at the doorway, the black cloaked form that reeked of an evil so pure even the darkness would tremble in the sight of it. Something in the back of his mind told him he should know what the thing was, but he was drawing a blank. Narrowing his eyes he held on to the sword tighter, as he smirked. "Your too late, I've already taken the sword."_

_If the thing was angry he couldn't see it in the face because the hood was blocking it from view, but he more felt it radiating off the body. The air seemed to get colder, as it's hands clenched into fists as a rage began to build. The room was affected by it, books began to fall to the ground as an entire shelf tipped over to spill onto the ground with a loud crash startling the boy as he fumbled with the sword a little as the wind grew harsher, but suddenly it stopped. Surprised he turned to the black cloaked figure, when it had been crouching before in a rage, now stood tall as a certain glee filled the room. "You may have the sword boy, but you are not bound by it. Hand it over and no harm will come to you, don't make me use force, then harm would be unavoidable." It hissed._

_He froze in motion for a second as his eyes went to the sword that was now by his side. He wasn't bound by it, but that voice inside of his mind, the strange feeling of losing something to hear that voice. Shaking his head to clear it he looked directly at the hood of the figure, but he couldn't see the eyes inside of that depth of darkness. His grip tightened on the sword as he raised it his eyes determined. "Then you will have to use force to take this sword because I'm not giving it to you!" He shouted as he felt his body grow tense._

_"Then, so be it." The voice hissed and that was all the warning the boy got as the figure leaped forward a weapon materializing in his hands. He barely had time to block the sword that came flying at him, as he pushed the figure off. He watched the person stumble as he slid into a defenisve crouch his sword raised as it began to glow. Some inner knowing awoke inside and with a wave of his hand the person was thrown across the room. _

_He was about to charge forward and attack while his foe was down, but froze, the hood had come off the figure during the flight. A pair of familar looking eyes glared at him as the person smirked and slowly stood hefting his sword up into the air. "No...you can't...it's not possible..." The boy stuttered out and began to back several feet away as the tip of his sword dragged on the ground, forgotton in his moment of shock realization._

_"Oh, but it is." The figure hissed in a cold voice as he glided forward. "It is..." He said and charged black blade raised..._

Takuya shot up from his bed screaming as he raised his hands to block the sword from driving into his gut. He then looked around carefully in his room, this wasn't the same place he was before, he blinked several times trying to sort out his scattered mind. Even as he did it parts of the dream began to fade from his memory. He looked down at his tan hands, where was he, he certainly didn't remember falling asleep on a bed, more like the ground. Also where were the others, he couldn't have slept that late that they would leave him behind...

AaaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAa

Kouji who had been reading a very interesting part in the book ignored Takuya's whimperings, and fell out of his chair when he heard the scream totally startled. On the ground he turned shocked blue eyes to the browned haired boy sitting up in his bed. He was looking around the room, like he didn't know where he was. Instantly worried, the lone wolf quickly stood and moved over to Takuya's bed kneeling next to the boy. "Takuya?" He asked concern etched in his voice.

For a response he watched as the head turned towards him as he recieved a blank stare and it remained that way for several seconds as recongnition of a fellow comrade dawned in the brown eyes. "Kouji, your here too, good, do you know where we are?" He asked eyes darting around the room, so he missed the complete look of surprise on the others face.

The blue haired boy was shocked at the question, what was going onwas the dream Takuya having so vivid his mind was still halfway in it. Sighing he decided to try to find out what was going on with his partner. Clearing his throat he got the others attention and began. "Takuya what's..."

"We should get out of here I mean who knows what could happen." The other interrupted and began to move off the bed. "First we need to..." That was when he froze and started to shake violently. "Shit." Takuya whispered and closed his eyes in pain, as the memories came rushing back to him in full force; he at first didn't feel Kouji's arms around him until they squeezed with such strength it couldn't be ignored. Bleary eyes opened to stare directly into confused and concerned blue ones. "Sorry." He whispered barely audible as he blinked several times to adjust to his surroundings again. He felt Kouji shift his position to hold him against his own body with his back against the lone wolf's chest, but the arms didn't losen their hold. Sighing Takuya closed his eyes again and took in a shaky breath trying to calm down his wreck of nerves. _'Damn not again' _He thought and reopened his eyes to stare directly ahead at the door as a deathly silence hovered around the two.

It was Kouji who finally spoke breaking the silence. "Takuya what happened?" He asked as he pulled the other closer to him in hope to calm him down.

Takuya took a deep breath as he tried to sort out his scattered mind once more, he remembered the dream, it was bits and pieces, but still it was there. Though could he tell the lone wolf, his boyfriend, the one who cared for him, the details of his dream, of all the dreams he had been having. _'No, not now, it isn't the time. But when will be the time?' _He could at least tell him some parts of the truth if any. "I was having a bad dream." He whispered as he snuggled into Kouji for the strength he needed at this moment. "It's hard to explain this because even I don't have the answer, but...every time I wake up from sleeping for a few seconds I forget where I am. After the dreams are over it is even worse, as you saw..." He trailed off as the dream came to mind again, he couldn't remember what the figure looked like, or the room very well, but he knew he had been in the temple. He also remembered what the swords looked like clearly the one he was holding he knew he had seen somewhere else before. He didn't get to ponder where for long because Kouji started speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me." The lone wolf asked his voice sounding hurt.

"What could I have possibly said Kouji that wouldn't make you think I was crazy. Something like oh by the way every time I wake up from sleeping I forget where I am to only have it come rushing back to me a few minutes later. Which leaves me in a paranoid, scattered mind set for hours on end." He then laughed nervously to try to cover up the sob that was in his throat. "Even as I say it I sound crazy." He whispered his voice pained as he raised up a hand to see it still shaking.

"Sshh." The other whispered and shifted the brown haired boy so that now he was almost facing him directly. He then leaned his head down and pulled Takuya into a rough kiss as he tried to calm the boy down, while controling his own nerves at the same time. Something was wrong he could feel it inside when Takuya woke up screaming and then only seeing him, Kouji as a comrade like before it seemed like a gap was opened between them. Surprised at his own reaction he pulled the brown haired boy closer deepening the kiss, but hardening it at the same time as he felt Takuya kiss back. He didn't let up though until he felt his lungs burn for need of air as he pulled away breaking the kiss.

As his eyes opened he was met with a pair of slightly clouded, slightly stunned chocolate colored eyes. He blinked a couple of times, but noticed that the shaking had reduced to mild trembling, as he felt Takuya take breaths of air, as he panted for precious air as well. Taking time to compose himself again and catch his breath he was about to say something when he felt Takuya start to move.

The browned haired boy was moving, as he reluctantly untangled himself from the lone wolf's arms and began to slide off the bed. He could stay in Kouj's arms forever and not care about the outside world, but the image of the sword in his mind and the urgency about finding out what it was before it was too late, dominated his thoughts. He walked over to the desk and felt Kouji come and stand behind him wrapping his arms around his waist from behind to try to meet his gaze with a piercing one of his own. Takuya ignored it and picked up the book with the information of Baihumon on it. He began to flip through several of the pages looking for the images of the two swords. He came upon his own sword first and began to read the caption below it and knew Kouji was reading too.

_**Tiger Blade**_

_This sword was forged by Baihumon himself before he became a god and before he became a digimon. His true name and where he came from is unknown all that is known is he had three other companions with him, they appeared in the begining of this world and he forged this sword to help fight off an ancient evil. The law of the world was defied in the creation of this sword in result a curse was placed on it. None know the extent of this curse, just that whoever wields it will be forever changed like it's creator. The sword has a hidden power that can be unleashed with a terrible destructive force that only the true wielder can summon, but now it lies dormant waiting for the right one hidden away..._

The rest of the writing was too bunched together and worn with age to be read properly, but that wasn't what struck Takuya inside his heart. It was that he was going to be wielding that sword, the one with the curse laid on it. His eyes widened in surprise and shock, the extent of the curse was unknown, just that it changed the person forever. He vaguely remembered the sound of the strange voice, the weariness in it that he couldn't comprehend. Was that part of the sword's doing? Would the same thing happen to him as well? Mystified he turned the page to see if he could find anything more, but it was blank, when he was about to close the book and give up on finding the other sword he paused. Something about that page felt heavier than the others, as his fingers ran down the middle crease to feel a piece of lose paper. Carefully he pried it off and opened it to reveal that same dark sword. Suddenly it felt like some hidden feeling of knowing awoke inside of his spirit. As fear struck a bell inside of his heart his body stiffened in response as he sucked in a breath of air as the first words of the paragraph launched out at him.

_**Nightmare Blade**_

_The exact twin of Tiger Blade, forged to hold the powers of darkness inside of it as a weapon that is the complete opposite of Baihumon's, but equal to that in power. It is connected with it's twin in a deep bond, as will both wielders of the swords will share a bond deeper than blood. Though both will be enemies to the other until either wielder is dead, or it's power is controlled. Unlike it's twin this sword pocesses the mind of it's wielder eventually making the person become mad within it's power. For now it sleeps on the other side of this world waiting for the right wielder to come or for it's twin to awaken..._

The book slipped from Takuya's trembling hands as it crashed to the floor, he didn't have to finish what it said to know that the twin of the Nightmare Blade will awaken again. He would be the one to do it, he knew now deep inside that the dreams were not just nightmares, but visions of the future to come. It was turning into a very dark future indeed and here he was once more at the front of the line, where destiny had put him. To face down whatever hell that would be coming right at him when the Tiger Blade was awakened.

He couldn't stop the growl of frustration coming from his lips why couldn't fate just leave him alone! He didn't want to be bothered with it, it had already caused enough pain he couldn't stand any more! He then felt himself being turned around forcfully to meet Kouji's heated gaze head on and he could sense that the other wanted a full explanation about what was going on. The lone wolf seemed to sense he was still hiding something from him. Takuya couldn't keep it a secret any longer, if he was having visions the other deserved to know since he was probably going to be involved in this upcoming war as well.

Taking a deep breath he began to lower all the shields that he had so carefully built up save for the ones that held his darkest secrets. He couldn't face those just yet, let alone allow anyone else to see them; that was when he felt himself start to shake again, as he watched Kouji flinch against the raw emotion that was in his red/brown eyes. He then saw something unreadable in Kouji's, but his vision began to blur as he clutched despreatly to the blue haired boy as if he was the last real thing in his life. As everything began to tumble forth through his mind about what had happened and what was going to happen he couldn't hold back the tears from falling. Now that the tears had started they suddenly wouldn't stop as Takuya held on tighter, as he could feel Kouji bring him close and held on to him just as tightly as the tears kept coming. He could hear the other whispering comforting words in his ear trying to help him, but all he heard was mumblings as he felt the lone wolf rub his back to try to calm him.

They held each other that same way as time seemed to slow until the tears finally stopped, as Takuya blinked several times as the last of his tears slipped down his cheeks. The only problem now was that his body was wracking with so many trembles that he couldn't find the energy to move. The only energy he had was to speak, so he buried his face into Kouji's shoulder as his voice came out muffled. "I'm sorry I haven't told you everything, but lately nightmares have been haunting my sleep. I don't remember most of them, but some are bits and pieces, and at first that is what I thought they were...nightmares. Nightmares of my own tormented soul, but now I know that they were not dreams, but visions of the future. The book that I was reading just confirmed it..." He trailed off as he felt the other stiffen against his body. "It's funny." He muttered as pain came into his eyes, but Kouji couldn't see it. "How ever much I turn away destiny chases me into a new meaning of the word hell." He whispered. At that moment he wanted the tears to come again, but they wouldn't so he felt another part of himself being torn again.

"I'm sorry." Kouji whispered, he was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again trying to think of what to say. He was shocked to learn about the temporary memory loss, but now the nightmares being visions of the future? By the way his partner was acting it seemed a terrible future was coming he could sense that. So he thought of the only thing he could say and responded to the others last comment. "Not all destiny is bad Takuya, it did after all lead me to you so we could be together." He muttered, and sighed in relief as he felt the other's body relax somewhat. "I love you." He whispered as his voice became more cofindent as he pulled Takuya away so he could stare into his eyes. "I will stick by your side through any hell and back again, I swear I will never leave you." He vowed and felt inside the truth of his words.

"Even if it could mean death?" Takuya questioned and continued without waiting for a response. "Even if I become changed?"

The blue haired boy ignored the first question and answered the second with one of his own. "Changed? What do you mean changed?"

"Kouji that sword with the caption on it, the Tiger Blade, I'm the one destined to wake it from it's slumber. That is why I dropped the book, because deep down I know it is true." At the last comment he turned away and couldn't help, but stare at the wall with the picture of the tiger god on it. Suddenly he felt part of his mind being pulled somewhere else, it only lasted a moment as he was brought back to reality to notice Kouji had been saying something.

"...I don't care, even if it means death, war, and destruction, I've stuck by you for this long after all." His voice was steady and determined and when the brown haired boy looked back he saw love in those deep blue eyes and he couldn't stop his cheeks from tinging with crimson.

"You have no idea how much those words mean to me." Takuya whispered and tilting his head gently brushed his lips against Kouji's, but the kiss was too brief for the both of them as he pulled away. He felt glad when he saw the other's cheeks turn a slight crimson as well, happy he wasn't the only embarrassed one. He was about to kiss him again when he felt something stir inside, some sense telling him he had to find Hodoer right at this moment, and he frowned. He regretted untangling himself from the lone wolf's arms because there he felt safe, secured, and loved. Instead he reached down and taking the pale hand intertwined their fingers. "I don't know why, but I have this feeling that we need to find Hodoer and right now." He commented his voice now steady though he leaned in as he brushed Kouji's lips with his own once, then twice, the second time holding it a little longer as he felt the other respond, it was as if something was telling him he needed this little bit of strength before leaving...

Kouji nodded when they pulled away panting for air as he studied Takuya for a moment his blue eyes in thought, his expression serious, as the two began to move out of the door to emerge into a hallway. "You and your feelings." He muttered disappointed that they had to stop, but this seemed important.

The two practically ran the entire way the brown haired boy leading, but Kouji almost right by his side and he squeezed Takuya's fingers to try to offer reassurance. Twists, turns, dark rough tunnels, lighted smooth tunnels, blurred through his vision as he was dragged along. The door ahead was opened instantly as the two ran in, a pair of brown eyes and blue eyes went directly to the center of the room. Only two figures were there, Hodoer, and the Renamon that Kouji recognized from the Autumn Leaf Fair. The giant room itself was empty, it was as if the two were expecting them to come, even the tourches were burned low. Matching his pace with his partner the two walked right towards the other pair stopping only a few feet away, it was Hodoer that spoke first confirming Kouji's suspicions and his sudden feeling of dread.

"We have been expecting the both of you." The digimon commented, but the next words were said with a weariness in them. "You were making an amazing recovery Takuya, I was hoping to spare this piece of news from you until the time was right. It seems though that darkness is jumping ahead of schedule so I will tell you now. You were correct in guessing that those dreams of yours were visions." He murmured getting a shocked look from Kouji and a gasp of indrawn breath from Takuya. "The sword is indeed resting in this temple, but I do not know where, you must find it on your own. A long hard battle is before you on your path, and you cannot return until it is ended." He eyed the browned haired boy carefully to only recieve a blank expression. "Fear not, a compainion will accompany you on this hard journey." His yellow orbs went down to the twos intertwined fingers and gave a small smile his cat teeth shining in the dim lited room. "You see Kouji also plays a part in this and it is good you two have bonded." Hodoer's smile grew bigger as he saw the boys blush a deep crimson, though they still held hands in a firm grip.

Off to the side Renamon smirked and flicked her tail as she placed a hand on the browned haired boy's shoulder getting him to look at her. As brown eyes met a pair of intense blue Renamon began talking. "You have a right to know who I truly am, because soon I will not be by your side." Her eyes looked sad as the emotion flickered across her vision before it faded. "I'm not a simple digimon Takuya, one that decided to follow you because you interest me. In fact I work very closely with Lady Ophanimon I was sent out to follow you along until it came time for you to find out about your true destiny and become whole again." She sighed, it shocked the fox she could do such a thing, but continued on. "We don't have alot of time, that is why I called you here."

"So that was what that feeling was..." Takuya whispered as his eyes went distant, but instantly paid attention again as Kouji squeezed his hand tightly for a brief moment.

"As I'm speaking an army is gathering outside of this temple, most of the entrances have been blocked off and several of the monks have been sent to certain areas battle ready. Though this place will not hold long as what is feared most has been awakened and it has come to claim it's twin." She said her voice subdued and seriousness was etched in it.

As soon as those words came from Renamon's mouth Kouji turned an anxious glance to his boyfriend. _'Boyfriend?' _His mind questioned but he quickly shoved it aside. To his shock he noticed the other had gotton very pale and his eyes were slightly distant, Takuya looked like he was going to faint. Quickly the blue haired boy briefly touched his free hand on the others shoulder and whispered his name. He got a nervous look and nod in response, but he steadied himself in case the brown haired boy would faint, it didn't seem he could handle any more depressing news. His eyebrows rose though when he heard the hoarse whisper come from the other.

"How long?" Takuya whispered as he tried to steel himself for the terrible answer that would confirm the feeling of dread that was rising up to consume him.

"Three days at the most." It was Hodoer who answered as he kept his expression blank. "If we called for help, it would arrive too late, or completly miss this temple due to the shield."

"Can't you just take it down!" The browned haired boy exclaimed slight hysteria in his voice.

"No, because the shield is part of our defense, and will hold enemies at bay for a time before it can be broken down." He whispered the last part as his eyes downcasted. "I just wish it wasn't so soon." He murmured quietly so only Renamon could hear him.

A deathly silence hung in the room almost like the ones the gogglehead had experienced during his dreams. The strange sense of the peaceful calm before the storm broke lose and sent terror upon all. His nerves, his senses were shot to hell, as he tried to calm himself, but he started to tremble anyway. It was too much for him to take in, the dreams, the nightmare blade being awakened, the dark army that stood posed outside of the temple ready to attack, to kill them all.

That was when his knees gave out on him as he slid to the ground Kouji being dragged along with him. When he turned his head to look at the lone wolf, his brown eyes were distant staring right through towards the wall, through the dark tunnels, outside, and even beyond that. Then part of his brain suddenly shut down as another part began to pick up on a strange cold pulse beating far off, yet so close at hand he could touch it. It virbrated from all around him drowning out everything else calling out to him to join with it, to join in the destruction. In answer his fingers started in the process of touching the strange yet comforting pulse, when he was pulled back into reality by a shot of pain. Blinking several times he first met his boyfriends worried glance, to Renamon's concerned look, to Hodoer's knowing one, then back to Kouji's as he blinked again. He raised fingers of his free hand to touch the stinging area where he had been slapped.

"It was calling you, wasn't it?" Came Hodoer's voice it was laced with knowing as a strange wisdom was in his eyes that was never seen before. All he got was a confused look, and a small nod in response and he took that as proof to his statement. A grim smile then crossed his face as he looked to each boy before facing the ground. "It is not yet time for the Tiger Blade to be awakened, but your mind, heart, and spirit need to be protected from the call of the other." He didn't dare utter the name of the dark sword and even when he spoke his next words he knew he was only partially being heard. "If you are willing I'll put you under a sleeping spell that will protect you from all harm until you awaken, but be warned once wakened the things that have happened while you were in your state will come rushing back in full force. Those very things could be disasterous to you. Though you will be safe, no dreams will haunt your sleep, and the swords presence will not be able to reach you." He added in hope that it will sway the boy's desicion.

Takuya was silent as throughout the words coming from Hodoer's mouth, he had kept his gaze level with Kouji's and read the emotions that flickered through those intense blue eyes, as his own flickered a response. Sighing he knew his answer even before the monk's words ended. He was more focused on trying to convince Kouji to stay with him and not go out to fight. What he had picked up was concern, worry, protection, determination to fight, but the strongest emotion was love, but his eyes showed an inner struggle between the last two emotions.

What his brown eyes showed most was fear, loss, emptiness, but love was reflected there among the loss, that if he took up the offer from Hodoer alone, he would wake up to find Kouji dead. It was something that would absolutly destroy him, so now he was begging the other to stay with him, after a long time the lone wolf's eyes closed and he nodded. Takuya leaned in for a gentle lingering kiss in thanks as the other kissed back, but breaking it he turned towards the elderly digimon to see just how old the monk really was, it could be seen in his weariness and something inside told him he should reconize this weariness, pushing the feeling aside he asked his question. "Could you do it on the both of us?"

"I will be able to, it will tire me though, but if you wish it, and have decided together..." Seeing the nod from the brown haired boy and the blue haired boy agreeing with his now open eyes, Hodoer couldn't keep the smile from his face as he walked the remaining feet to the two. "Now lay down and relax, let your minds become calm and at peace." He murmured and watched as the two boys followed his instructions and laid down, but facing each other as arms pulled them close so the two were holding each other. The monk could see how much in love they were, and even as he began to chant hoped that it would stay strong throughout the danger that was set out before them. His hands began to glow a soft white light, as soon as his fingers touched the foreheads the spell would be completed...

Takuya felt Kouji's arms slip around his waist as his own arms went around the others neck, he was determined to fall asleep seeing Kouji and waking up in the same way. He now wasn't afraid anymore of the strong feelings that were inside of him directed at Kouji, so he gave a small smile and held that clear blue gaze. Then suddenly his eyelids started to droop as a warm light started towards his forehead and enveloped his body, but he couldn't sleep yet, he had to tell Kouji how he felt. His body though was starting to weaken along with his will, so he quickly tightened his hold and forced the words with as much emotion and sincerity his weakening body would allow him. "I love you Kouji..." He whispered as the sweet blissful sleep of the spell claimed the rest of him, but one part of his mind suddenly jumped on why the weariness seemed so familar, as the warm light became intensly bright, he fell into unconsicousness, his conclusion erased from his mind as a strange music filled his ears.

Kouji stayed awake a little longer than Takuya did as he felt the arms around his neck tightening waking him slightly from his eyelids closing all the way. His body was demanding that he succomb to sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. So he waited for the words his partner seemed to want to say as he watched the brown haired boy's eyes start to shut. Almost giving in the lone wolf barely heard the words coming from Takuya's mouth, but they came loud and clear as if some bell had been rung right next to him. The baka said those three words, he could almost jump up and down from the joy that was bursting from his heart at that moment. Though a strange music began to seep through every part of him as the light became so bright and so warm, but he uttered one last sentence before sleep claimed him fully. "I love you too Takuya..."

_**Sometimes love is addiction,**_

_**Sometimes it hurts like hell and,**_

_**Sometimes you just can't get enough**_

The monk fell to the ground as soon as the spell was finished, he felt drained, as he turned tired eyes toward Renamon. The fox digimon bent down and helped him to his feet and offered support and he gratfully fell into it. He waved his hand over the boy's forms, they glowed a bright light as he teleported them back to their room keeping them in the same position they had been in when the spell was cast. He took a deep relaxing breath as his body began to sag from exhaustion and stress. The chosen one was safe for the time being. "I hope he is ready to take on this great task when he awakens." The monk whispered.

"So do I Heruamin2, so do I, but why did you do it? Conforming into to a mortal body that is weakened, knowing what will happen because of your choice..." The fox began extremely worried.

"I made my choice Renamon, you know that. I made it in the begining when I first saw the boy, and I don't plan on turning back from it. I've already been prepared for the consequences. Now help me so I can prepare to fight, to give defense in order to protect the one who will wield my sword..." He answered calmly even though his voice held an intense wisdom his eyes showing a knowledge of what was to come.

The fox could only comply to his wishes so steading him the two slowly made their way out of the room towards battle that could mean a new begining or an end to them all...

OooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

**Here are the answers to your reviews!**

**1--_"Coming"_**

**2--_"My Lord"_**

**Okay quickly a little mini disclaimer for using those three verses from Ashlee Simpson's song "Unreachable". **

**Special Notice **

**I know another right? Well truthfully I like to get my reviewers involved in my writing even if it is a little bit, because I apreciate your comments. It helps me know I'm a good writer. Anyway now during my long break I have worked out a outline of two possible outcomes from this chapter on. For the most part it just differs from where you reviewers vote now.**

**Outcome One: Chapter Five will go back to Zoe and her group, it will follow their adventures, throughout the cave, and the war that happens in the Temple and Kouji and Takuya will make a brief appearance. It will mostly stay with the others for maybe a few more chapters. The book will end there, yes I've been determined to finish this and looking at my outlines and talking to my friends I've decided to make a sequel.**

**Outcome Two: Chapter Five will jump straight to Takuya and Kouji waking up to the aftermath of the battle. It will follow them throughout the sword and Takuya fulfilling up his destiny, with snapshots of the others along the way. **

**Okay now heres the deal if you voters choose Outcome Two there will still be a sequel, but also the choice of Outcome One, becoming a prequel. Hope that didn't confuse you too much, so everyone vote please, or I will choose myself. See you in the next chapter! Read and Review!**


	6. Five: Awakening To Devastation

**Welcome to another chapter! As you can see it is outcome # 2! As usual your review answers are at the end of the chapter! Not too much to write in my author notes today so lets cut to the chase! Read and Review!**

**OOooooOOOO: Means change of scene**

**Warning: Contains mild language and slash, or yaoi or whatever you wish to call it meaning boy/boy relationships, if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or "Into The West" from the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King soundtrack.**

OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO

**Chapter Five: Awakening to Devastation**

OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO 

_"Lay down  
__Your sweet and weary head  
__Night is falling  
__You've come to journey's end"_

_The sky was a clear blue not a single cloud in sight, as the sun beat down lazily across a field of tall grass that stretched as far as the eye could see. A figure lay amidst the grass with his eyes half lidded as arms were placed behind his head to use as a pillow. All of thoughts of past, present, and future escaped him as he laid there, the grass tickling his cheeks. _

_"Sleep now  
__And dream of the ones who came before  
__They are calling  
__From across the distant shore"_

_Sighing he was about to close his eyes and take a nap, when a gentle breeze began to blow bringing with it a voice. Eyes snapping open fully the boy sat up and looked around originally he thought that he was the only one there. When the voice came again, it was distant, carrying with it a familiar tug that he found he couldn't ignore. Slowly he stood up and brushed the dust off the back of his pants. The wind blew harshly for a moment bringing with it stinging pain to his eyes that caused a few tears to rise up._

_"Why do you weep?  
__What are these tears upon your face?  
__Soon you will see  
__All of your fears will pass away  
__Safe in my arms  
__You're only sleeping"_

_Suddenly he was walking, he could even classify it as strolling through the endless field the pull seemed to start to awaken memories. High stands of grass brushed against his fingertips making rustling noises under his feet. The sun beat down high from above as the breeze gently ruffled his long blue-black hair, making the figure pause. Pale fingers rose up to feel for the missing article, but the simple thought was taken away as his hands fell to his side as he started walking again._

_"What can you see  
__On the horizon?  
__Why do the white gulls call?  
__Across the sea  
__A pale moon rises  
__The ships have come to carry you home"_

_Something deep inside was telling him to keep moving to reach his destination, yet there was nothing to be seen. Just an endless field, clear blue-sky and the sun beating down from above, everything seemed so real, yet if he focused on one spot it blurred. He even considered going back to his original spot to sleep again, when the voice rose and this time he could tell it was singing. He sensed the singer was someone very close to him, images rose of a brown haired boy, but they were too fleeting to hold onto. Shaking his head he listened again and began to head towards the voice as words floated to him with the wind. _

_"And all will turn  
__To silver glass  
__A light on the water  
__All souls pass"_

_The wind grew slightly harsher as he moved closer almost following the singer's emotions. The song seemed to jerk at the boys every part, his soul, mind, and most importantly his heart. Walking up a small hill he reached his destination as the wind died down, but the words remained strong. The emotions conveyed so much that it seemed beyond normal comprehension. He wasn't even sure what normal was in this strange place. The only thing he knew was the voice told of other things, other times._

_"Hope fades  
__Into the world of night  
__Through shadows falling  
__Out of memory and time"_

_Stroking the bangs away from his face the boy looked up to see the singer, as he moved closer. He stopped about ten feet away in shock to see another boy his age, sitting atop a rock in the middle of a grove of trees. Though how could a boy sing with such deep emotions? Studying the figure closely this boy didn't seemed to blur like the rest of the scenery around him as he turned blue gray eyes briefly away to narrow at a tree to see it blur. Shaking his head he turned back this time as something told him to listen to the words with his heart._

_"Don't say: We have come now to the end  
__White shores are calling  
__You and I will meet again"_

_He moved slightly closer till he was leaning against a tree, yet the other didn't notice him, the brown haired boy was in his own world, eyes distant. The wind picked up again pushing into his backside and suddenly he was flooded with memories fast and hard causing his breath to catch and eyes to shut tight. After what seemed several moments, but mere seconds blue gray eyes opened. He knew the figure that was there now, and recognized the singing voice. "Takuya." He whispered voice sounding hoarse. _

_"And you'll be here in my arms  
__Just sleeping"_

_The others head turned towards him as those brown eyes lit up and the boy stood and walked over to the darker haired one. This time the wind died fully as brown eyes met blue as the two stared at each other for a long moment. "Kouji." He murmured back in greeting and hugged the taller boy as his voice rose to finish the song._

_"And all will turn  
__To silver glass  
__A light on the water  
__Grey ships pass  
__Into the West"_

_Kouji stiffened for a moment before melting into the embrace and wrapping his own arms around the browned haired boy. "What is this? Are we dreaming?" He questioned after a long moment of peaceful silence._

_"I'm not sure, I just remember appearing here, and something told me to sing, so I did. It was strange the words just came to me, and suddenly you appear." Takuya muttered burying his face in the blue haired boy's shirt, taking a deep breath._

_"Yeah, your singing led me here." He agreed holding the other boy tighter. "That song was so haunting, yet beautiful at the same time. Your voice, seemed to speak volumes..." He whispered tilting his head to place a kiss on Takuya's forehead as the others head moved up as lips met briefly before Kouji continued. "What is this though, I could have sworn we were told that you wouldn't have any dreams." He murmured gently. _

_Takuya pulled back slightly giving a small smile, as he sighed. "I'm not, I think this is your dream Kouji." He whispered. "You just pulled me into it." He added and opened his mouth to say something else when the wind picked up again, except it was colder. Shivering he pressed himself against the other trying to get warm and completely missed the blush that rose up on the lone wolf cheeks._

_"If this is my dream, then right now something is telling me we have to keep walking." He murmured pulling back a little to wrap an arm around Takuya's waist and hold him longer before taking his hand as he heard a small whimper. Pale fingers entwined with tan ones causing Kouji to flinch at the coldness in that hand. Receiving a nod from the other they set off at a steady pace._

_They moved in silence for a long time as unease began to fill the air, the further they got the slower Takuya walked. He then came to a complete halt right before a large hill that couldn't be seen over the top. Kouji turned towards him raising his eyebrows questioning. "I don't think we should go beyond this hill." He whispered._

_The blue haired boy looked at the other with confusion in his eyes and tried to say something when the gogglehead suddenly threw himself at him. Barely keeping his balance Kouji was shocked at how cold his partner felt. Looking up he saw the sun was still beating down brightly, and he wasn't feeling cold at all. "What do you sense Takuya?" He asked._

_"Something is over there, something bad, I sense it, and I feel so cold." He whispered reaching up to wrap his arms around the other's neck tightly. He felt the other boy's arms wrap around his waist to draw him as close as possible as every part of Kouji seemed to fill his senses. Ranging from his scent, to the warmth that was radiating off his body helped a little. He nuzzled the pale collarbone gently as he heard the lone wolf sigh contently, but their moment was interrupted, as the sun seemed to disappear. Moving away from each other they looked up to see a dark gray cloud covering the sky. "We need to go back." Takuya whispered shivering again. Why was it so cold, he was starting to become numb._

_Kouji looked torn between the tugging to go over the hill to beyond, down to his boyfriend who now was shaking like a leaf. "Maybe you should stay here?" He suggested._

_"No, if anything we should stick together." He muttered, eyes darting around as clouds started to roll causing the sky to fully darken. "Hope fades into the world of night." Takuya whispered._

_The lone wolf reached out then and pulled gogglehead close and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist. "Common, it looks like a storm is about to happen, maybe that is what you're sensing." He murmured. "Let's go over this hill don't worry I've got you." He whispered quietly before placing a kiss on the chilled forehead._

_Thunder rumbled across the sky as the two made it up the hill, which was a little difficult with Kouji half supporting Takuya. "See everything is..." He began, but stopped as his breath caught in his throat._

_The wind blew harsh and cold slamming into them, as smoke rose from spots that were on fire. A smell rose then causing them to choke on it and stumble back, as the two boys studied the scene before them. Directly ahead was a destroyed stone building as bodies, upon bodies littered the ground. Swords sticking up from them, as shadows slithered other the corpses, as each passed the bodies turned skeletal. Distantly swords were being clashed, as the wind carried voices to them._

_**"You will not have him"**_

_**"I will, if not then once I extinguish his life the sword will now longer have a bearer."**_

_Suddenly Takuya broke free of Kouji's embrace standing up began running across the field, with the lone wolf on his heels. As they passed by the battlefield the bodies were disappearing to be replaced by the same tall grass, but only the lone wolf noticed, as he saw the other was completely focused ahead. Voices and sword clashes were getting louder until the brown haired boy came to a complete stop causing Kouji to run into him from behind, luckily catching himself before they tumbled. Over his baka's shoulders he could see two figures, a black clad one and then Hodoer, locked in a heated battle._

_Blue gray eyes looked away to see Takuya caught up in it, as he carefully put an arm around the boy in front of him. He felt the other jump, but before he could say anything a voice rose up, that reeked of darkness that sent chills down his spine._

_**"Stand aside old one, let me pass and you shall live."**_

_**"Never, you are forbidden to go near the sword"**_

_**"We shall see about that, prepare to die!"**_

_That was when the dark jagged blade rose easily and knocked aside the tiger digimon's sword almost as the figure had been toying with the monk the entire time. It began to glow a deep purple that was pulsing as the figure raised it up, then swung down in an arcing motion slicing straight through the monk, as a cry of pain rose, the figure crashed to the ground. _

_Unable to take it Takuya screamed, feeling a deep searing pain he collapsed to the ground dragging Kouji with him. His brown eyes darted to the familiar black cloak before looking down at Hodoer's lifeless body and locking eyes with those dull yellow orbs. Pain stun his eyes as slow tears began to fall._

_A laugh lifted through the air as thunder rolled across the sky causing the clouds to burst open as rain fell from the darkness in sheets of cold water. The rain just misted around the figure though making it turn and disappear into the storm._

_Kouji was in shock as he pulled Takuya closer, hearing him crying as a tear rolled down his cheek as well. The rain began to fall harder, as everything around them began to fade, first the bodies, then the building and finally Hodoer. They stayed there as the lone wolf held the brown haired boy tighter as the rain washed everything clean, and he shut his eyes. _

_After several minutes the pounding rain became lighter until it was a simple drizzle as Kouji opened his eyes to see that once more they were back in the same field again. He felt something stir against him, snuggling against his chest. Looking down blue gray locked with chocolate brown. Lifting his fingers he flicked away tears that were still on the others cheeks. A tan hand rose up to clasp onto his holding it tightly. "It's time to wake up now." Takuya whispered._

_"How do you know?"_

_A sad smile then, "I just do. One more kiss?"_

_A nod was his answer as Kouji leaned down their lips meeting in a gentle, but tender kiss. It didn't go any further then that, when music rose, as both of them stayed together as everything began to fade to black, the two boys were still kissing until that faded as well._

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _

A roll of thunder rocked the temple walls as dust fell from the ceiling raining down upon two figures curled up on a bed. Brown eyes snapped open scanning the area before the boy suddenly sat up as another explosion occurred. Memories of the dream flashed through his mind, but he pushed them to the side as he turned to his partner. They had to get moving, even at that moment he could feel a warm tugging calling out to him, pulsing through his mind, soul, and his heart. He shook the lone wolf gently as he called out "Kouji wake up we don't have a lot of time." Getting a small groan he shook him a little more as blue gray eyes cracked open lazily before they instantly became alert.

"We're back in the temple." The lone wolf whispered sitting up carefully so as not to bang their heads together. "That dream though..."

"We don't have time." Takuya interrupted his voice urgent.

"The sword?" Kouji questioned as he received a nod to confirm his suspicions.

The brown haired boy began to crawl off the bed, as he held out his hand for the lone wolf, as it was taken. They moved over to the dresser and letting go for a few moments Takuya tossed the other his clothes. Urgency was on both their minds as they changed into their old clothes making sure they had everything, before taking hands again. Feeling the ground shake beneath their feet they took off at a run, as the door slammed against the wall in their passing, while Takuya threw his senses out, where was the tug coming from? He paused at a series of tunnels, and waited, slowly it came to him and following the tugging he darted down the darker tunnel. The deeper they went the more the stone walls began to looked aged, as Kouji was the first to notice the sudden shift as they ran. "Are we going underground?" He asked.

Takuya didn't answer right away, as he had to partly pull himself away from the tugging on his heart. "I think so." He murmured. The ground then shifted greatly as a feeling of deju vu rose up from within him. This reminded him so much of his dream from before, except this time Kouji was with him. A great sense of urgency overrode the feeling though as in the distance yet so close was the strange cold pulse of the other sword. He quickened his pace, and pushed through another door that led down a long hallway, lungs bursting for air though he didn't stop.

An explosion rocked the walls almost sending both him and Kouji tumbling to the ground, but another steadied the boys as they both crashed into the door. Takuya fumbled with the handle, but it was hard with the lone wolf pressed up against his back, breathing hard down his neck. Pushing that distracting thought out of his head he finally opened the door as it made a resounding slam against the stonewall. Both entered the room as the foreboding feeling rose up again as the lone wolf was the first to spot the sword floating in the center of the room. Blue gray eyes turned towards the brown haired boy to watch him approach the sword studying it. "Hurry Takuya, I don't think we have a lot of time." He commented uselessly eyes darting around as he began to shiver. _'Why is it starting to feel cold all of a sudden?' _He thought.

Kouji was brought back to the present when he heard Takuya's D-Scanner shrieking along with his partner's scream of pain. He tried to rush forward to help, but something held him back, some kind of invisible wall. Unable to move he was forced to watch the one he cared for in pain, when he felt it, an intense cold rising up from his back causing the hairs on his neck to stand up on end. He then realized the stark contrast, the front of him was warm, and the back was cold. Quickly he noticed who had entered the room, turning he was met with the same black cloaked figure from the dream. _'Or was it really a vision?' _

The two glared at each other, it seemed Takuya wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Kouji suddenly shivered again, as he jumped slightly at the words that came from the cloaked figure. "Move aside, this isn't your battle." It hissed.

"To hell it isn't!" He shouted hand instantly going to his D-Scanner, if he could buy Takuya some time……

Before his hand could clasp about the digivice he was suddenly thrown across the room, as his back hit the wall hard causing lights to flash before his vision. Fighting to stay conscious he saw that Takuya finally noticed what was happening around him. He listened to their conversation, but to his ears their voices sounded distant. So instead he focused on the battle as he watched the dark one lunge at Takuya, as the brown haired boy blocked the attack. It was then his vision started to blur as he struggled to stand up, groaning as he slumped down again. How hard was he thrown? He didn't get to ponder it for long as he saw the brown haired boy throw the other across the room, as what happened to him previously. Shaking his head to clear it some his blue eyes scanned across the room, to see something he never expected. His mind suddenly became blank as he watched Takuya stumble away the same shock in his eyes as well, as Kouji heard the stuttered words coming out.

_"No...you can't...it's not possible..."_

"Oh, but it is, it is…."

In a flash a dark jagged, blade appeared out of smoke as the figure took advantage of his opponent's shock, and drove forward. _"TAKUYA!" _Kouji shouted at the top of his lungs as he struggled to stand again, but only made it to his knees. It was then a muted explosion filled the air, and following it was a blinding white light, as the lone wolf saw no more…….

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

_Pain _

It was the first thing he felt as he groaned, slowly blue gray eyes cracked open, to shut again instantly at the blurred vision he received. Taking a few deep breaths he began to feel where he was as he let his head stop spinning. His back felt cool, and seemed to be pressed against a wall or maybe a floor? Hands seemed to be placed in his lap, and feeling that the world had stopped spinning he cracked open his eyes slowly and glad not to see the blur again began to focus on where he was. He was surrounded by stone walls and shifting his head carefully to the right revealed a large hole. _'I'm in a cave, but how? The last thing I remember is that battle, then the bright light……Takuya…….TAKUYA!' _Quickly he sat up and groaned in pain at the dizziness he was filled with. Taking a few deep breaths he reopened his eyes to look around, the brown haired boy was nowhere in sight. _'What if something happened to him? Oh god, what if I lost him' _His scattered thoughts were soon forgotten by a familiar voice coming from the cave entrance.

"Good your awake, I was getting worried there." Said the calm voice and before Takuya could say anymore his shaking boyfriend pulled him into a hug. "Shh, Kouji it's okay, I'm right here. We got lucky I was able to teleport us, before that battle got worse." He whispered his voice now sounding far away from being calm.

Kouji moved his head back so he could lock eyes with the other. "Wait a minute, _teleport_, _where_ are we?" He asked confused.

"Part of the powers that come with the sword." Takuya answered grimly. "I took us to a cave far away from the ruins of the temple and _him_" He said whispering the last part.

Slowly the lone wolf pulled away to look down at his partner's waist to see a long sword strapped there, along with what seemed to be canteens. He lifted his eyes to see the sad look in those brown eyes, along with concern. "Don't worry I'm fine. I was just thrown across the room, I've had worse." He muttered. There was silence for the longest time as the two stood there looking into each other's eyes. As much as Kouji wished he could stay lost in them, he cleared his throat, hesitating slightly he put his hands behind his back before braving his question. It was something he had to know, to clear off his chest, about what he saw in that chamber. "Takuya…..did you ever….have you ever…." He started to ask, but stopped not sure how to ask his question and yet dreading the answer.

Those chocolate eyes wavered for a second before the brown haired boy decided to stare at the cave floor as his fists clenched and unclenched. "No. I was as shocked as you were with the identity of the other wielder." He commented a hand idly moving down to clutch the handle of the sword, as Kouji took his other hand to hold on too. "It just doesn't seem possible." He added as an afterthought, his finger's absently stroking the tiger shaped handle his eyes thoughtful.

Deciding to change the topic, the lone wolf pulled the other closer to him and held him for a long moment. Both boys gave a contented sigh then enjoying the other's company, when a loud grumbling interrupted. Blushing slightly Takuya pulled away enough to glare down at his stomach.

"Someone's hungry." Kouji teased a small smile on his face.

"So what if I am, it's been a long day, besides I bet your hungry too." Came the retort.

Sighing the other nodded as he watched the gogglehead dig around in his long pants pocket before pulling out some berries and other things. "It was all I could find without walking too far away from you." He said as explanation.

"It will do." The lone wolf responded and after splitting up the food they both sat on the cave floor side by side, shoulders, arms, thighs, and legs touching. They ate in a comfortable silence, neither one wanting to bring up what had happened in the temple, and what they were going to do now. That could wait, at least for a little while, so they could have their break, not worrying about destiny knocking on both doors. A little while later Kouji felt Takuya slump against his shoulder and turning his head slightly he saw the other had fallen asleep. Suddenly he yawned and taking a quick look around the cave decided to let his eyes shut, but he inwardly stayed alert for trouble.

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

The last rays of the setting sun were what disturbed Takuya from his rest as brown eyes cracked open. Yawning and still feeling tired he turned and gently shook Kouji as the other started for a minute before relaxing. Deciding to wait the brown haired boy watched as the lone wolf became fully awake before clearing his throat. Soon dark blue eyes locked with his own, as he gave a small smile, brown eyes turning serious. "As much as I like this peacefulness, we have to get moving again." He murmured.

"Where to though?" Kouji questioned.

Silence was the answer for the longest of minutes while Takuya turned away to stare out the cave entrance, taking a deep breath he answered. "We can't go home, and we can't stay here, the other has been training longer than I have. If I confront him again so soon, I'll lose." He said voice grave.

Kouji was then lost in thought then as he processed his partner's words, if they couldn't go home, and couldn't stay here, _then_ _where……_ "Then where do we go?" He questioned wincing at how small his voice sounded. He had to be strong, for Takuya, he could worry later.

"I know where, but it's hard, and possibly very dangerous….." He muttered trailing off, giving an inward smile when Kouji said _'we'_, as he turned his gaze now to the cave wall in front of them, his brown eyes distant.

"How…."

"Remember in the books how they said there were four?" Getting a grunt for an answer Takuya continued his voice quiet. "If Baihumon rules this Digital World, what's not to say that the others don't have realms of their own too? The tricky part is that I would have to create a portal to one of these realms, but if I succeed, I'll be drained of energy for several days on end unable to defend myself…."

"Did you forget about me?" Kouji interrupted getting Takuya's attention as their eyes locked once more. "I can still spirit evolve, if you remember I did make a promise."

"I remember." The other answered, as he snuggled closer to the lone wolf as he touched their foreheads together. "I know your not going to break it any time soon, and I'm glad."

"Tired?"

"A little with the dream, then the battle, adding on top of everything else going on…" He began then trailed off closing his eyes.

"Your not sleeping on me are you?" Kouji questioned, his tone only half-light.

"Can't, I'm just resting my eyes, and thinking about how to make the portal." He whispered.

"Well you don't have to rest…." Kouji suggested trailing off, as those brown eyes snapped open to see the mischievous look in those blue gray eyes. Before the lone wolf could say anything else Takuya's lips were pressed against his own. The first was soft, gentle, and hesitant. "I thought I almost lost you there." Kouji murmured against the others mouth, and that was when the kiss intensified as the dark haired boy gently pushed the gogglehead to the ground, getting on top of him. As they shared one kiss after another everything was forgotten in that moment except the both of them, and their emotions……..

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

It was a while later when Kouji pulled himself off of Takuya shivering slightly in the cooler night air. He smirked at the dazed look that was in those brown eyes before reaching around for his windbreaker that had been thrown off earlier. Slowly he sat up a little straighter with his legs still straddling the brown haired boy and slipped it back on and zipped it up. During that time the other's eyes seemed to clear as he watched the lone wolf with a small smile on his face. Looking down their eyes locked as Kouji felt a small heat in his face as his cheeks tinted pink at the intense look in those brown orbs. Clearing his throat he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think I can do this." He answered.

Slowly the lone wolf stood and offering his hand, which was taken and pulled the brown haired boy to his feet.

Dusting themselves off Kouji hugged Takuya once more as the other carefully pulled the sword out, and raised it in front of him. The silver part of the blade gleamed brightly with the moonlight shining on it. The brown haired boy swung it around once before taking the lone wolf's hand gently and held the blade with his right. "You might want to hang on." He whispered, and waiting he felt more than saw Kouji wrap his arms around his waist and clinging on tightly. Taking a deep breath the brown haired boy calmed down his swirling emotions and looked deep inside of himself, and almost too quickly he was filled with the power of the sword. It was a tingling feeling that started at his fingertips and began to spread throughout his entire body. Slipping his eyes shut he began to form a portal in his mind, a portal that would lead them away from this Digital World to another land, one ruled by the Dragon god.

Outside Kouji watched as the sword began to glow first dull at first then it became brighter, just as Takuya's body became warmer to match with the sword. He then tightened his hold as he watched the light trail off in streaks to form a circle just tall and wide enough for the two of them to squeeze through. The light then condensed, collecting together till there was a silver mirror in front of them. He felt Takuya starting to shake and held on tighter letting the other know he was there, as the sword's light became unbearable, images flashed across the mirror like portal. A shuddering gasp echoed around the cave as instantly the sword's glow stopped and the lone wolf almost tumbled to the ground with the sudden weight he received. Blue gray eyes first looked to the portal to see a field of some kind before them, before shifting down to see his partner's half shuteyes and pale face. "Takuya are you okay?" He whispered shaking the other boy slightly.

"Yeah, I just feel tired." Was the whispered response as Kouji noticed the exhausted brown eyes that now stared up at him. "We should go though before the portal closes."

Nodding the lone wolf watched as the gogglehead put his sword back into his sheath then helped him stand putting a supportive arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. He studied the portal as they moved closer and stopped, as he slowly reached his hand out to feel the surface. He felt a warm jolt strike his fingertips as the portal rippled like water, before looking down at his boyfriend. "Is this safe?" He asked warily.

"I'm not sure, but it's the only choice we have." Was the tired response.

Not completely liking that answer Kouji thought about it then, it _was_ their only choice and he didn't want to loose his Takuya to that thing. Getting a better grip as he watched the familiar determination fill those brown eyes and started forward. As he stepped through the portal his entire body felt like it was tingling as he unconsciously tightened his hold on Takuya when it happened. The tingling turned into pulling as everything seemed to yank apart as he gasped in pain, dimly he heard his baka groan, bright lights filled his vision, as in the background both of their D-Scanners began to shriek. A bright light came next then a gentle numbing as everything faded to black…..

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

Gasping blue gray eyes snapped open to take in his surroundings, which only appeared to be the ground. Shifting his head he turned it slightly to notice a heavy weight on top of his back. Distantly he heard another groan, as his memories came rushing back, they had stepped into the portal and now were supposed to be somewhere else. Still trying to get his bearings, he whispered. "Takuya."

It was a little longer than he wanted before he got an answer. "Yeah, I'm here." Then the weight on top of him shifted at least to his side to where it just buried his arm. "Looks like it worked." Takuya murmured.

Kouji turned his head to lock eyes, as the pain and nausea began to fade away, and feeling came back into his limbs. "Yeah, but where are we?"

The brown haired boy opened his mouth to answer, but then shouts were heard from the distance….

"_Did you see that portal! It was off the scales for normal activity."_

"_I'm more worried about the two things that fell from it, are we close?" _

"_Yeah."_

Deciding it was best not to look vulnerable the lone wolf quickly stood up and pulled the other with him. The effects from traveling had worn off now, and he could feel normal again as both of them dusted themselves off. Kouji thought the voices sounded human, yet the plan could have backfired and they were just sent to another part of their Digital World. Yet, what was the strange foreign feeling that he was sensing, it seemed Takuya read his mind as he felt his hand being taken. Turning blue orbs locked with brown and with a nod he pulled out his digivice, while Takuya took a grip on his sword. If there was danger they would be ready for it….

Though the threat didn't seem immediate as around what appeared to be trees three teens appeared, the one in the lead had bright red hair and holding a laptop. The other two one had big brown hair and the other was blonde. Behind the trio were two unfamiliar digimon as the group stopped and for the longest of times stared at each other. It was then that the brown haired boy stepped forward holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture, that Takuya looked with brown eyes that were similar to his own. "Look we don't want to cause trouble, so if you could can you tell us who you are." He began.

Kouji looked at the brown haired teen and glared before pulling Takuya behind him in a protective stance. He gave a challenging look to the three of them, as he clutched his digivice tighter, he watched the strange digimon jump in front of the other humans. Where were these teens spirits? "Not until you tell us first." He murmured he wasn't about to trust three complete strangers, not after what had happened so far.

It was the blonde who seemed to sense the tension as he moved a hand to cause his digimon to back off. He wore solid black as he went and stood next to the other teen, and whispered in his ear for a moment. Then blue eyes locked on his own, with an intensity that reminded him of his own glares, but it was gone in a second as the brown haired teen began talking. "Okay, I'm Taichi, the blonde is Yamato, and the guy with the laptop is Koushiro. We just want to know how you got here, and if you are causing trouble." He said looking to both boys, to the one with the raven hair to the brown haired boy as he waited for an answer.

The lone wolf was about to retort to the last comment when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder briefly breaking his gaze off with the blonde he locked eyes with the shorter boy. He felt his hand being squeezed and looking down saw the other had loosened his hold on the sword, sighing he backed down and let Takuya stand next to him. "I'm Takuya and this is Kouji. We are not here to cause trouble, just to seek refuge…." He trailed off as they all heard a shout.

Five humans and two digimon turned to the right to see a young man dressed in robes, which looked oddly familiar to Takuya, rush forward. He bent down to catch his breath, as they got a better look, he was older than them, as the brown haired boy sensed something, it was the same feeling he had when he met Hodoer for the first time. Shaking his head he heard a question asked this time coming from the red head known as Koushiro. "Gennai, what are you doing here?" He asked.

The man named Gennai straightened again before looking at the trio giving a small smile before he turned to the others his eyes becoming serious as he studied them. He looked to the blue haired boys digivice then to the sword, before locking eyes with them again. "Takuya, Kouji." He questioned, but it sounded more like a statement.

Taking a few deep breaths, the gogglehead tightened his grip on the sword as he saw the lone wolf tense up as well. "Yeah, but how…"

"Did I know?" Gennai finished and receiving a nod continued. "Azulongmon told me of your arrival." Ignoring the gasps from the other teens behind him he locked eyes with the newcomer. "Said something about how much noise you made creating that portal it disturbed his rest." He commented his eyes going distant. "Any reason on why you choose here?" He asked out of the blue.

Caught off guard Takuya gulped as his mind fumbled with his thoughts, as something was telling him this man seemed different. Clearing his throat he answered the best he could. "It seemed to be the only safe choice, I didn't want to attempt jumping a opposite direction, and we both had to get away from our Digital World, before he found us."

Those eyes stayed distant for a long moment as behind Gennai the three teens from before were giving them strange looks. Finally the old man began to speak though his voice was grave. "So he found you then, how long have you had the sword?" He asked, causing eyes to look down at the weapon at Takuya's side, the handle gleaming in the sun.

"A day at most, the attack was unexpected and lives were lost."

Kouji's eyes widened at this little piece of information, shaking his head he instantly remembered the dream, as images rose up again. "So it was a vision then." He muttered getting everyone's attention.

"Not mine though, just yours." Takuya answered quietly as the two locked eyes and stayed that way for a few moments.

"Okay that's it can one of you tell us what is going on!" Taichi shouted breaking the silence.

"Everything will be explained fully, but for now let's just call it fate decided to play it's hand again. I have to go speak to Azulongmon, Taichi will you and the others take Takuya and Kouji to my place. There you two can explain if you wish, but only there." Gennai murmured and nodding to the boys turned and walked away.

A tense silence filled the area around the teens as Gennai's figure faded from sight, until a loud thump was heard making the others jump as Takuya fell to the ground, shutting his eyes. His breathing came out hard as Kouji leaned over him with worry in his eyes that Yamato seemed to be the only one to catch. "Are you okay?" The blue haired boy asked.

"That's the fourth time you've asked me that question and I'm fine Kouji." Takuya murmured. "The past few days have been long and tiring, it didn't help creating that portal…."

At this moment in time it was Koushiro who spoke up next. "Then why don't we help you two get to Gennai's house, and you can at least tell us some things right?" He asked.

Kouji opened his mouth to tell them they had no business to know, when Takuya gave him a look, and he backed down, but there was a scowl on his face. The brown haired boy took a quick look at the others before locking eyes with the lone wolf as he bit his lip. "We don't have a choice, besides I'm not in the mood to go back anytime soon." He murmured so only Kouji could hear.

Sighing and grumbling at the same time the lone wolf bent down and helped his gogglehead up, before slinging an arm over his shoulders so Takuya could lean on him. Once situated he gave a nod to the redhead and the group started walking each keeping a small distance from the other, probably to have private conversations, waiting a few moments he said quietly to Takuya. "How are you really feeling?"

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath the other locked eyes as brown met blue, but there was a slight darkness in the brown. "Tired, deep down I feel like I'm being yanked forcefully in two different directions. I'm confused on which to follow and I don't think my stress is helping either. Hodoer was right when he thought it was too soon." He whispered.

Kouji wasn't sure how to respond to that so he squeezed the hand he was holding firmly. "I'm here and always will be."

"I know."

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

It was a long walk to the pond, which mostly reigned in silence except for the occasional whisper, while Kouji and Takuya took the time to admire and compare this world to theirs. For one it seemed quieter than theirs, and they hadn't seen a single digimon for miles around, which put them on slight edge. Curious Takuya was watching the creatures that followed the other teens around, it mystified him was where were the spirits? Or maybe things worked differently here, but it was the lone wolf who voiced the gogglehead's silent question. "Why do these digimon follow you around?"

Yamato was the one who decided to answer that question even though his eyebrows were raised in surprise at the question. "Their our partners."

"Partners?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, with my help I can get Gabumon to evolve to higher stages, same goes for Taichi, Koushiro, and others from our group. It's what digidestined do." He added now watching the two carefully.

"There's not only us, children all over the world have partners of their own, it's amazing how huge the population of chosen is becoming." Koushiro added as he steadied his computer.

"Partner's and evolving, sounds so easy." The brown haired boy muttered briefly his mind traveled back to his trouble with his beast spirit. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the lone wolf rolling his eyes at the comment, so he couldn't stop what came next.

"Sounds weak to me." Kouji added.

"Kouji!" Takuya hissed, but it wasn't heard as the older boy from earlier turned and glared daggers at the lone wolf.

"How can you call it weak, you are the one who hasn't shown any proof of how you fight, maybe you're the weak one." Taichi demanded his voice angry the teen was getting frustrated with the situation and had been ready to lash out.

The group had stopped now as the two teens kept glaring while Takuya sighed, he did not need a headache on top of everything else. Though he should have realized how the lone wolf acted when he was around others, he had seen it himself, several times with their group. Thinking of the others made his heart ache, where were they now? Were they safe, in danger, or worse dead? Here he was in another Digital World only thinking of himself when the others could be in trouble, he was shook from his thoughts as he heard the lone wolf's shout.

"I call it weak because you stand by the side lines and let your partner do all the work!" Kouji shouted.

"And what else am I supposed to do!"

Now the headache was coming in, as the gogglehead turned to the others that were standing off to the side, it seemed Koushiro had walked off, and Yamato….well the blonde just seemed to be standing there. Until he looked up and their eyes locked a sense of understanding passed between them in those brief moments before Takuya broke the gaze to look at the raven-haired boy. There was only one-way to settle this argument if they wanted to not stand there all day. "Kouji…." He began, but couldn't say anymore as he was hit with a blast of coldness. Gasping in pain, which got the others attention he fell to his knees the cold began to spread. A hand instantly went to his heart, while the other reached to grasp around the sword. It wasn't possible the other couldn't have found him so soon.

"Takuya, what is it!" The lone wolf shouted forgetting about the previous argument with the other teen to kneel down at his boyfriend's side. He took in the pale face and the hand clutching the sword strapped at his waist, quickly he put a pale hand on the shoulder, to pull it back at the coldness. He took a quick glance to see the trio looking worried and the blonde locked eyes with him. Kouji shook his head though, it would take way too long to explain, but even as he tried to think of something, Takuya answered for him.

"_He's here_" He hissed out, not only because he was freezing cold, but also because he could feel the pulse. "Oh god he is here." He murmured.

Clapping was the first thing heard as everyone instantly tensed eyes looking everywhere for a sign of danger. "Very good Takuya your senses are getting better." Hissed a voice, as everyone looked behind them as three pairs of eyes widened in surprise at the figure there. Black cloaked from head to foot, didn't reveal much, but the darkness around him radiated off, as well as the sword strapped around his waist. Pale fingers toyed with the handle of the blade, stroking it with some inner delight.

"What do…do you want!"

"My so demanding, then again you are younger so I guess it does make sense. I've come to make you my offer again." He murmured the voice no longer hissing, but now seemed very familiar yet was still cold.

"You already know my answer." Takuya said.

"Are you sure about your choice."

"Leave now Tatsu, I don't wish to speak to you!" With that he threw his hand as an explosion hit the figure to reveal a image wavering.

Tatsu shook his head in a disappointing air. "My, my your weak, that didn't even tickle. Really this should be how it's done." He rose up a hand about to throw it when the raven haired boy stood in his path. Rolling his eyes in his hood he slowly lowered his pale hand.

"Leave him alone!" Kouji shouted preparing himself to spirit evolve.

"What are you going to do about it wolf boy? I'm a mere projection, nothing could harm me except for maybe Takuya, but he is too weak right now. In fact if it wasn't for you intervening on our battle he would be dead by now." He hissed the air around them becoming cold.

"I said leave Tatsu!" The brown haired boy shouted.

The figure then held up his hands though not in a peaceful gesture, he laughed which sent chills down all their spines. This time his voice came out angry, yet this time he spoke differently, so only Takuya could hear his words. He clutched at his head as the other's voice floated inside his mind. _If that is what you want, so be it, but don't worry little brother when I come to get you, I'll make sure those that help you are killed _He looked over at Kouji as he said his next thought and Takuya could feel the mental smirk as he also looked at the lone wolf. _Then I'll kill the one you love, slowly, painfully, right before your eyes, like the dream I'm sure you remember it _Instantly a vision of a scythe slicing into the lone wolf filled Takuya's mind causing him to whimper in pain. To reaction Kouji put his arm around the other boy while glaring at the figure. _Quite a pleasant one at that, but my thoughts run a lot worse. Just remember that the next time I see you, maybe then you would have thought through my offer more wisely _With that a dark glow surrounded the figure, as a zinging sound was heard before it disappeared.

Then warmth filled the area around themas everything came to life again as the sun beat down brightly forgetting what was just there, but Takuya still felt cold. He leaned into Kouji's half embrace wearily, his brown eyes looked only half alive. His face was pale after his mind reeled through the words that were said to him, silently, as his brown orbs shut.

"What….He….That thing…" Taichi murmured, as both his other companions remained silent as their digimon moved to scout around the area for more trouble.

Takuya regretfully opened his eyes, but to only stare at the ground. "That thing, was Tatsu my…" He began but trailed off.

"You know his name?" Kouji questioned his tone intense.

"He knew mine, thought it would be best if I knew his. I guess his way to show his kindness, even if there isn't any." Sighing he sat up more to look at the three teens equally, before taking a deep breath. After this he would need a long, long rest, and clearing his throat he began. "That is what brought me here, I needed to seek refuge from that. It was Tatsu's astral form we were talking too; different powers differ with the swords I guess. Truth is, there's a prophecy of sorts in the works I carry with me a god's weapon, as it contains a god's power. Baihumon to be exact and his sword is the same as mine, but the complete opposite, only one will win and that will be the deciding factor over endless peace, or endless war. I apologize for getting all of you into this, I would explain more thoroughly if I could, but there are things I find hard to talk about. So I'm throwing a loop out here, and asking for your help, at least protection while I train to wield this thing." He murmured stroking the handle of the tiger blade as he felt the warmth enter his fingertips, and start to spread.

Surprising everyone it was Yamato who answered Takuya's mini speech. "Look we need some time, and if only part of what you are telling us is that bad, then we need to discuss how we handle this. We will give you some time to rest, because plainly you look like you need it. Then in three days time you will tell all you can, and we will decide." He muttered.

"I agree." The brown haired boy commented his tone firm.

"Then let's get going." Taichi said as the group brushed themselves off, as the teen studied the boy with the sword for a moment. Something else was bothering the boy; it seemed to stir something deep inside of him. He shook his head to clear the feeling away and think about it more later, right at the moment he needed to get the coldness out of his body. It had felt so strange, as Taichi remembered his sister telling him what it felt like when darkness tried to take her, one thing she could state clearly was a coldness that clawed and sucked away the warmth from one's body. Sighing he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and turning partly was met with concerned ice blue eyes.

"Thinking too much, or worried about something?" Yamato whispered.

"Bit of both, I'll tell you later." Taichi murmured back as he looked around hazel eyes lighting upon their partners. "Agumon! Gabumon! Let's go, the danger is gone!" He shouted, and waited for the two digimon to come back. Now that he thought about it he still hadn't had a chance to see what this Kouji and Takuya could do. Where were their partners, but he held back on the question, when he looked at the shorter boy's eyes, to see the weariness in them. He would wait, besides the darker haired boy reminded him of Yamato when the blonde was younger. Now he knew for sure he was thinking too much, running a hand through his wild brown hair he turned and began walking. Koushiro leading, Yamato beside him, their partners on their heels, and the two boys a little further back. There was a mystery behind them, and Taichi had a feeling it had more to do with than this sword, and he was determined to find out what it was…

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Though I myself am kinda disappointed in it, something just seems to be off about it, believe when I say this went through about 10 changes. It still seems off though. Yes I am using Japanese names and converting the chapters previous like that too, it does seem everybody is more used to it that way. Alsoyes I decided to have a mini cross-over with the Adventure season, but hate to disappoint everyone it is only going to be those three with a few guest appearances by the others.I hope everyone enjoyed it and be prepared for the next chapter!**

**Here are the answers to your reviews!**

**takuya****-Well here's the update even if it is a little over a month late, but the next one will be sooner**

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT****-You just read outcome # 2 I hope you enjoyed it!**

**silverkaze013****-Lol, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**kuroraikou****-There was your update, thanks for the compliment, I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Sailor Epyon****-Thanks for the review and there are way more plot twists yet to come, and the sword thing? Well that came to me one night when I was typing a chapter. Thanks once more for the review you give me cofindence that I should keep writing. Hope you enjoyed this! **

* * *


	7. Six: Pain and Explanations

**I'm so so so sorry for taking so long to update this! It was meant to come out on Halloween, but my friends ended up taking me on a surprise roadtrip! I didn't get home until last time, late last night like 3:00am! So already I'm apologizing for this is not an edited version so there will be more than likely a few mistakes. That's all for me to write. Enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!**

**Warning: Mild cursing, AU since it differs from the season and slash or yaoi, which ever you call it meaning boy/boy relationships, you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _

**Chapter Six: Pain and Explanations**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

Takuya sighed quietly as the group moved through the grass, he should have known all along that there would be a decision made about whether they would be staying or not. Besides the argument things seemed to be going well, well enough until Tatsu showed up. _'They don't even know what he looks like, and I know if they find out things will be ten times worse for our end' _He thought sadly, it was bad when inwardly he knew how much danger this place would be in if they stayed. That is if the other found a way over to them, which would happen eventually. He frowned and missed the look of concern on Kouji's face as the lone wolf watched him. God, why did everything seem to go wrong, first his beast spirit, and now this. Everyday he wished that things could go back to normal, he would be leading the others on the way to the Forest Terminal. Bokomon would be snapping Neemon's pants, Junpei would be off in his dream world of Izumi, Izumi would be either ignoring Junpei or complaining. Tomoki, well the little boy would be walking near him, asking him questions or just stayed close. Then there was Kouji, the lone wolf would be silent, and Takuya knew when the opportunity rose he would steal glances at the other boy. Yet, things changed, he was in another world completely foreign to him, though he wasn't alone, Kouji was there, someone to stand by his side, someone that loved him. Knowing that fact helped lighten his spirits even if it was just a little bit.

As they walked slowly behind the others Kouji kept shooting looks of concern Takuya's way even when the brown haired boy wasn't looking. He had been trying to catch his gaze for the past fifteen minutes, but gave up seeing his partner in deep thought. It made him think as well, everything seemed to be normal. Though these strangers got on his nerves, even though the teen with the big hair somewhat reminded him of his Takuya. Sighing he choose to look away and stare at their surroundings expecting something to jump out at them again like Tatsu did. _'Tatsu is a strange name' _He thought idly, when he had seen the figure for the first time he was filled with anger. That other had wanted to hurt his baka so badly, which was why he had stood in the way. Yet the figure didn't feel threatened, just cold. It made him wonder what offer he gave Takuya, all Kouji could remember during the battle at the temple was the fight, then that bright light. Vaguely he remembered Tatsu saying he would have killed Takuya if he didn't interfere, but how did he do that? He didn't remember spirit evolving…. shaking that thought from his mind he heard Takuya's sigh and looked at him concern in his blue gray eyes. The other didn't notice, which made the lone wolf think about what that thing said to his boyfriend. _'It must have been bad, Takuya still looks shook up from it, did he get threatened, or was it something worse…' _

His thoughts trailed off as he noticed ahead of them the trio and their digimon stopped, in front of a lake. Raising his eyebrows he turned to Takuya to see the brown haired boy looking at the place with curiosity. Kouji was about to voice his question when one of the trio stepped forward, it was Taichi as the teen stepped on a place in the grass. A roaring sound was heard and to their shock the water split apart to form a staircase, though from his position he couldn't see where it led too. He was answered soon enough as they started down the stairs and looking off to the side he saw fish swimming along the walls of water. Noticing they were getting left behind the lone wolf nudged Takuya to get his attention as the brown haired boy had the same curious look as before. Getting a nod the two hurried up and entered through an open door at the base of the steps. The door closed behind them as the water came rushing back, Kouji reminded himself to congratulate this Gennai on his pick of places to hide his house.

Seeing shoes lining the side of the place the two bent down and removed their own slowly, when the lone wolf finished he stood up and brushed the dust off his pants. Turning he held out a hand to Takuya which the other boy took, and was pulled to his feet. "Think you can walk on your own?" He asked.

"Yeah for the most part." Takuya answered giving a small smile.

Kouji gave a curt nod as they brushed themselves off, before walking through the house. In a small room, which looked like some kind of dining place were the teens from before. They weren't noticed yet, and the lone wolf preferred it that way, he could observe and not be watched while he did it. He didn't get too for long as if sensing he was being watched the blonde turned and gave a small smile and nodded. "Why don't you two come and sit down." He offered.

Takuya nodded and started toward the table, but changed his mind and took a chair instead, the back was soft and felt nice against his sore muscles, even though hot water would be better. Kouji took a chair next to him and folded his hands in his lap, but he seemed guarded, not that the brown haired boy could blame him for being cautious. Shifting a little in his chair he slowly unhooked the belt that held his sword and carefully removing it he set it on the right side of his chair. The little piece of the blade showing gleamed in the dull light sending a small beam to the other side of the room. A tense silence once more descended on them, as Kouji shifted in his chair, suddenly making up his mind. Turning to Takuya, he gave a small smile before standing and moving around to place his hands on the boy's shoulders. Shifting his head he began to whisper in the brown haired boys ear as he felt a shiver from him. Holding back a smirk he pulled back before walking out of the room, as Takuya watched him go.

"Where is he going?" Taichi asked.

The brown haired boy turned around then suddenly feeling nervous, and already missing Kouji. "He thought it would be best if he left the room while you asked some questions. He didn't want to start up another argument again." _'Though he better pay me back for talking to these guys by myself' _He thought as he pushed down his emotions.

Yamato seemed to nod his agreement as the group of four relaxed a little more. They all seemed to be thinking about their own questions to be asked, but the blonde he saw something more between the two boys exchanges. Were the two in love? It didn't seem like it, but the Kouji kid seemed to remind him of his younger self. Cold around strangers, but warm when around Takuya. Shaking his head he decided he would figure that little mystery out later if there were something to figure out, they could be just close friends. Sighing he rubbed his temples as he idly scratched his partner behind the ears.

"What I want to know." Koushiro began as he opened his computer. "Is if your digidestined, why don't you have partners? Or did you leave them behind because you had too?" He asked, fingers poised over the keyboard as he got ready to type.

Takuya looked thoughtful at the question, as he had to resist the urge to flinch at the mention of digidestined. Distantly he remembered telling Kouji he gave up that title the day he left. Sighing he pulled himself out of his dark thoughts, to look at the redhead he could dwell later. "You keep saying that word, partners, but I'm still confused by it." He muttered.

"Okay let me try a different angle." The redhead said and motioned Takuya to come closer. He hesitated for a moment before moving forward so now he was at the table sitting next to Koushiro, with Yamato and Taichi across from him. He turned brown eyes to watch the computer screen. "Taichi could you lend me your digivice." He asked. Takuya watched with surprise as a silver circular device was handed to the genius. As far as he could tell his D-Scanner looked nothing like that. Before he could ponder more the device was inserted into a slot at the head of the computer. Images flashed before the screen as the redhead began to type until a certain group of pictures showed up. "Now how we work with our partners, if there is trouble we use our digivices to help them evolve." He muttered pushing a button as the digivice flashed a little to show a mini picture of what looked like Agumon evolving into something else. Takuya's eyebrows rose as he processed the information while Koushiro continued. "Now that is the highest most chosen can go, but for us in our group we can go ultimate, or in Taichi and Yamato's case mega."

"Mega?" Takuya questioned looking away briefly to see the two teens nod before he looked back at the screen. The device flashed and the screen showed mass amounts of data as digital Agumon glowed and jumped up three levels. The brown haired boy paused and stared at the image, the final form looked so familiar to his beast spirit. He leaned back his eyes narrowed. "Okay I think I have it, you lend your power to the digimon helping them to evolve to higher stages to battle." He began and getting a nod continued. "I think now I understand what Kouji meant." Before an argument could start out he raised up a gloved hand to stop it from coming when Taichi's eyes flashed with anger. "He didn't really mean what he said, you just have to get to know him, to understand, it was more of a challenge than an insult. He probably wanted to see the difference between the fighting styles."

"You still haven't explained how you battle, don't you have a partner to share your power with?" Taichi questioned suddenly curious as his anger faded.

"No partner. I fight myself."

"Hold on, you fight yourself, but how?" Koushiro questioned, even Yamato seemed to be interested now.

Takuya thought for a few minutes how could he think of an answer that would make sense. "I fight using my spirits." Seeing he needed to explain more he continued. "Kouji and I are Legendary Warriors. I guess the easiest way to put this is that when I use my spirits I evolve into a digimon, that is why I said I fight myself."

"Prodigious, you become a digimon?" Koushiro questioned.

"Yeah, in a way I do."

"Could I see your digivice?" The redhead asked and seeing the other hesitate continued quickly. "I just want to see if I can get some data from it." He added.

"Okay, I don't know if it will fit in your slot though." Takuya answered reaching into his back pocket to pull out his red and black D-Scanner. "There's probably not that much difference between our devices, except shape, here." He pushed a button as the familiar map popped out with a flash of light. "The red dot is mine, these others must be the rest of you, and the blue one off to the side is Kouji." After handing the device over the map vanished from the screen.

"It looks like the D-3's we have here on our world, what does yours do?" Koushiro asked while the other two kept listening in.

"It has a map like you just saw and it stores our spirits and helps us scan the fractal code of digimon we defeat, mostly to just purify them and that's all I know so far…." He muttered trailing off as he watched the computer whiz put the digivice in another slot off to the side.

Nothing happened at first as only keys of the computer were being heard as they sat in silence, it came when they least expected it. Takuya's D-Scanner started beeping soft at first then grew louder, when light suddenly exploded from the computer sending them all rolling backwards. When they looked up data was scrolling down the screen at about the same time Kouji burst through the door. "What the hell is going on here!" He shouted at the same time holding out his own D-Scanner that was glowing as well.

Before anyone had time to answer another flash of light blasted the room as the digivice shrieked for brief moments as it slowly faded. "Something has taken hold of the digivice and is connecting itself!" Koushiro shouted looking with stunned eyes at his computer.

The screen flashed, once, then twice, before a familiar symbol floated over the digivice and computer screen. "Tak…. Takuya." A voice whispered.

"Ophanimon?" The brown haired boy questioned earning looks from everyone.

"Yes, is Kouji with you?"

"I'm right here." The lone wolf answered as he walked over to sit next to the gogglehead as they briefly forgot the others in the room.

"I don't have a lot of time and I'm sure you wish some questions answered now that we have contact. Let me start with the others I have both good and bad news." The voice answered gravely as Takuya closed his eyes briefly while Kouji put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Izumi, Tomoki, Bokomon, and Neemon were very near the both of you a few days ago…." She began.

"A few days ago, that was when the war started." Takuya muttered his eyes wide. "They didn't…." He trailed off the vision flashing across his eyes.

"No, Izumi luckily had a vision of her own and they did end up in part of the battle, but only the outskirts. Talon found them and led them away to safety their on the way to the Forest Terminal as I speak."

"Hold on visions, I thought I was the only one who got them?" The brown haired boy asked his voice sounding small.

"Not exactly if you remember the story told of the Legendary Warriors while we ruled our sectors us guardians became in charge of some of the spirits. Whoever came into possession of certain spirits would receive a power belonging to one of us, and be under our care. In a way the spirits became like our own children, you, Izumi, Tomoki are my chosen, that is why you receive visions."

"And me?" Kouji asked curious.

"You along with Junpei and the sprits of Darkness are under the care of Seraphimon. Though due to him being entombed in an eternal sleep I do not know when he will wake. You would have inherited his inner and outer strength. He was always close to me and we had a connection, which was probably why Cherubimon became jealous and angered so much he fell into darkness. Our connection has spread to the both of you as well and will always be there no matter what happens."

Takuya flushed a little at that comment and Kouji looked down muttering something incoherent. Hearing it made the other boy's blush become a little deeper which Yamato noticed instantly and gave an inner smile. It seemed though that the voice heard what Kouji said and let out a chuckle. "Yes the gods do have a strange way of saying things, but you must understand they've never been on Earth or the Digital Plane for eons so they do not know things have changed."

Shrugging the blush off Kouji thought about the strength and he realized he already had the inner part of it. He was there for Takuya no matter what anyone would ever say and has been holding him up so far, but thinking of the others and the conversation earlier brought back something Ophanimon had said. "Wait a minute you haven't mentioned Junpei." He muttered.

Instantly the tense atmosphere came rushing back as the lone wolf felt Takuya stiffen under his hand as they both remembered the pain, the bright flash of light only weeks ago. "I was afraid you would ask. That is where the bad news comes what happened to Junpei is sad and I wish for the two of you not to interrupt what I'm about to say. Junpei got into a battle with Grottomon a nasty one, in the process of losing his spirit he also lost his memories as well." As the voice paused Takuya flinched at the news his eyes going dark as he felt an ache in his heart. Shutting his eyes painfully he hung his head in reaction Kouji removed his hand from the other boy's shoulder and extended his arm across to pull him close trying to give comfort. "He is heading to the Forest Terminal and parts of his memories are returning everyday. Not to mention Renamon is watching his back, just as she watched your own back Takuya when you were traveling alone before you discovered her at the Autumn Leaf Fair."

"She did survive then. She seemed like a fighter." Takuya muttered his voice distant.

"Yes, I'm sorry to cut off so soon children I must go there is still much more to do, and so little time to do it in. I wish you luck and strength to stand tall under your burden Takuya. Farewell." With that the digivices stopped beeping and the screen faded to black.

Carefully the brown haired boy held out a hand as his D-Scanner rose out of the slot and flew back to him. Opening his eyes and not caring who was watching he wearily leaned against Kouji as he felt the other's grip tighten on him.

"I guess that answers some questions. You two looked exhausted we'll take a break today so you can get some rest. Koushiro email everyone and tell them we will be staying in the Digital World for a few days. Common Yamato there's something I need to talk to you about." Taichi announced quietly his tone serious as Koushiro went to work and the blonde stood up with him. The brown haired teen walked out of the room using a different exit as the blonde shot Kouji one last look before he followed behind silently.

Once more typing filled the room as Kouji slowly stood bringing Takuya up with him. "I found the rooms, lets go so you can rest." He murmured quietly and seeing a nod helped his boyfriend walk through the door they entered heading towards the back. The entire way the lone wolf didn't say anything as he heard Takuya sigh in contentment, knowing that at least being there was helping the other boy.

Pushing the door open revealed two beds that had been pushed together, looking up the brunette gave a small smile. "So that's what you were doing?" He commented slyly.

Feeling a little heat rise up all Kouji could do was nod, as they walked over to the giant bed. Taking off over shirts, socks, shoes, gloves, a hat in Takuya's case, and Kouji with his bandanna as he crawled on he watched the shorter boy yawn and lie down. Scooting closer the darker haired boy wrapped an arm around Takuya holding him close as the other snuggled down to where his head was resting under Kouji's. "Night." He felt the word more than heard it as he felt the brown haired boys breath against his collarbone. Taking a deep breath of his own and relaxing completely he let sleep claim him as his eyes drifted shut.

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _

It was dark out when Takuya's eyes snapped open darting around in fear as his breath came out ragged. His eyesight soon adjusted to the darkness as he realized where he was and partly calmed down and forced his body to relax as he felt Kouji's arms tighten around his frame seeming to sense his fear. _'Okay calm down, your not in a church or castle, you're here in this world and Kouji is sleeping right next to you. It was only a dream, more of a nightmare. Now I'm awake, but I don't want to disturb Kouji, he missed a lot of sleep already because of me. As much as I wish he could comfort me right now…. God why does life have to be so confusing.' _He thought and sighing tilted his head up to place a careful kiss on the other's neck and slowly untangled himself to not wake the other boy up. It took awhile, but when he was finally tangle free he crawled across the bed and shivered when his bare feet touched the cool floor.

Standing up he walked over and picked up the sword more out of reflex now even if had been such a short time, and quietly exited the room. Looking around he noticed how different the house seemed at night. Shaking his head he walked down the hallway making as little noise as he could. Entering into the room he had been earlier he noticed Koushiro had left his computer on, all around it were several pieces of paper, some open books, and what looked like a cup of coffee. Giving a small smile he finally found the redhead buried in a book fast asleep with some papers on his head.

Not wanting to disturb the older teen Takuya moved on to the next room to see Taichi and Yamato sound asleep and in an interesting position. The other teen with brown hair like his own was snuggled into the blonde, with Yamato's arm around him. Eyes widening slightly but not really wanting to get involved Takuya started walking again. Sooner than he expected he reached a patio of sorts with some chairs big enough for two people pulled up to clear glass doors that reflected the pond outside. Noticing this spot seemed the best out of all to think and calm down he set the sword by the chair and climbed into it. Situating around he made his feet hang off one side while his back was partly slumped against the back and arm of the chair, yet his hand was near the sword. Shifting a little he looked up to see parts of the moon reflecting into the water casting interesting shades of light on the bottom which set his nerves somewhat at ease as he let his mind wander. _'What am I going to do, that probably was another vision again, or maybe Tatsu can torture my mind when I sleep too. What are we going to do if these digidestined won't help us we will be forced to go back and Tatsu'll kill me. With my death the world will fall into darkness, and to think all I wanted to do was to try to find some peace. But instead I get saddled with a destiny even worse than my previous one…sometimes…I…wish…I wish that…' _

His thoughts were broken off when he heard someone scuffing their shoe against the floor letting him know they were there. It wasn't Kouji, he knew that much, he could always sense when the lone wolf was near, so who? Sighing and pushing his dark thoughts out of his mind he adjusted his position on the chair until he was sitting upright letting the other person know it was okay to approach. Moments later it was Yamato who sat in a chair right next to him. The teen didn't say anything for a few minutes as they both continued to watch the moonlight reflect through the water. When he spoke it startled Takuya who had been lost in his thoughts again. "Surprising finding you awake I half expected Kouji to be here." He muttered.

"Why is that?" Takuya asked already dreading the answer.

"Because one's with troubled souls never sleep long something about too much on their minds, Taichi calls it insomnia." Yamato responded.

Being careful about what he said next and hoping it wouldn't set anything off Takuya began. "That was a interesting position I saw the two of you in." He murmured blushing slightly and looking out of the corner of his eye at Yamato to see the teen's cheeks a little pink.

"Well that explains why I felt like I was being watched and Taichi and I…." He said trailing off as his ice blue eyes went distant.

This time Takuya looked at the blonde fully suddenly understanding as he was brought back briefly to before he admitted his feelings towards the lone wolf. A smile, a true one, something he hadn't done for awhile drifted across his face as he studied the older teen. "You love him don't you?" He asked.

Yamato started at that question and spun around in his seat so fast to lock eyes with the boy sitting next to him he almost fell out. "How could you tell?" He asked his voice full of shock and his eyes wide.

"Truthfully I'm not sure, maybe because it reminds me of how Kouji and I acted at times..." He murmured his smile growing bigger when he felt a familiar presence close by. "Speaking of the devil." He muttered and before Yamato could even ask how he knew if someone was coming a cool voice answered back.

"Devil, here I thought you were the savage with the way you sense things." Came the answer in a joking tone. The moon shone on Kouji as he walked over and giving a curt nod to Yamato looked around for another chair and giving up or feeling to lazy to drag one over squeezed into the one Takuya was sitting in. It was a little bit of a tight fit, but he didn't really mind. "Why did you leave, you knew I would wake up worried and come looking." He said partly scolding and inwardly he felt hurt that the one he cared for wouldn't wake him up to at least let him know where he was going.

The brunette must have sensed the pain as he mumbled. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you, sorry."

"Another nightmare?" Kouji asked worried.

"Yeah, or more like a recurring one, yet at the same time it was different. Yamato was in this one." He muttered.

"I was? What was I doing?" Yamato questioned.

"I'm not sure we were in a castle of some kind searching for…." He sighed then. "My dreams have a tendency to blur at times, so they are hard to figure out. It has to have been a vision, yet I could feel something wrong about it…."

"You mean Tatsu interfering." Kouji asked.

"Yes, but it didn't feel like him, that is where it gets confusing, I can't describe unless you experience it for yourself. I just know there was a presence there." He muttered.

"You never explained Tatsu, and from what I heard earlier from this Ophanimon there is more to this story than that sword you're carrying around." Yamato said from nearby giving them each a hard stare.

"What happened before the sword I… I don't like talking about it gets painful I just am trying to move on and forget." Takuya whispered.

"Well you can't ignore your past it will come upon you one day when you least expect and normally when you're unprepared." The blonde whispered back his eyes distant. _'Why does this boy remind me of Taichi so much, the same with the other boy compared to how I was when I was younger. This is just too weird, but even now I see there is something wrong with Takuya, but what is it?'_

Silence fell between the trio as none of them had a response for Yamato's comment, as time stretched by when suddenly another figure appeared. "What is this some kind of late night powwow." Taichi joked coming into the moonlight as he yawned.

"No just talking." Yamato muttered as the brown haired teen looked over to see Kouji and Takuya sitting together and not seeming to mind the close space. The brown haired boy was leaning back against Kouji looking comfortable. Sighing and seeing Yamato lounged out on the chair decided to sit on the arm of it and shifted so he was partly leaning back, but not so far as to fall off. "Did I miss any interesting gossip?" He joked still trying to get the sleep out of his system if Yamato was up he couldn't really sleep anyway. He had gotten too used to the blondes schedule of sleeping.

Hearing a snort from the other chair he watched as Kouji untangled himself yawning. "I'm going back to sleep and Takuya you should go soon as well. I don't want to drag your butt out of bed tomorrow and hear you complain about lack of sleep during our sparing session got it?" He demanded.

"Yes sir!" Takuya said giving a mock salute as the lone wolf rolled his eyes in the darkness. He leaned down and not caring at the moment about what the other two teens thought planted a kiss on the brown haired boy's forehead before turning and leaving the room.

"I hope I didn't cause him to leave." Taichi muttered a little worried.

Takuya shifted back around to his original position he was in before as he answered his voice sounding a little jumbled. "Don't mind him he'll be more friendly after he gets to know you. Believe me when I first met the guy I got the silent treatment for awhile." He commented a smile coming to his face even though it couldn't be seen in the dark as his brown eyes became distant. "I met him in a elevator and after that I didn't think I would see him again until we got to the Digital World. There after a battle with Raremon he spoke a few words, but only to pay me back for helping him." He let out a few chuckles. "Kinda funny considering how before hand I knocked him down a hole to probably his death…"

"Wow Taichi this kid sounds a lot like you at that age." Yamato commented slyly.

"Hey!" The brown haired teen protested shifting closer to the blonde stifling down a yawn.

That was when Takuya saw his moment carefully unleashing his power he focused it on Taichi and moved a few fingers towards himself. It was as if an invisible wind rose up as suddenly the brown haired teen tumbled off his perch right into Yamato's lap. Smiling to himself he stood and stretched. "Well I'm off to bed as well don't stay up too long." He commented and picking up his sword walked out of the room.

Yamato watched the boy leave as he smiled looking down at his blushing best friend, and wrapped his arms around him. "Get some sleep Taichi, I'm curious about this sparing session." He whispered in the brunette's ear.

Taichi shivered at feeling the blonde's breath on his ear. "Are you sure?" He asked even as he felt his eyelids droop shut as he shifted around for a more comfortable spot.

"I'm sure." Yamato whispered long after the other teen had fallen asleep; he raised ice blue eyes to stare at the spot where the other brown haired boy was sitting. _'Thank you Takuya' _He thought silently before letting his own eyes drift shut as sleep claimed him once more.

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _

Takuya crept back into his room to turn around in half crouch to realize he didn't have to sneak in. Kouji was sitting at the end of their bed waiting for him, setting aside his sword he walked over and sat next to the lone wolf. "I thought you were going to sleep." He muttered.

"I wanted to wait for you. Did you perform your good deed?" He asked.

"Hey, be nice besides I know you saw the signs too."

"Takuya I don't think we should get too close to these teens. They might decide we can't stay, or if they do we'll be putting them straight in the path for Tatsu to take down. Even if they remind us of ourselves we shouldn't-mmph"

He was cut off abruptly by Takuya pressing his lips against his own and with the previous thought forgotten he pulled the brown haired boy closer deepening the kiss by tilting the other's head a little to the side with his fingers. Takuya pulled away suddenly breaking the kiss abruptly and when Kouji opened his eyes he could see a smirk on the other's face his eyes narrowed. "What was that for?" He asked his voice rough and a little frustrated.

"Nothing, but you were going into lecture mode I had to stop you somehow."

The lone wolf glared at the other for that comment. "_Lecture mode_?"

"Yeah." Takuya murmured falling back onto the bed and stretching out. "When your go off and…." He trailed off then as Kouji turned to look down at him. Gulping at the predatory look in those dark blue orbs the brunette suddenly felt that he wasn't safe in the room anymore. He partly sat up getting ready to bolt when a blue blur flashed in front of his eyes and he suddenly found himself pinned to the bed faster than he could blink.

"If you think your going to get away from that comment your wrong." Kouji whispered darkly his eyes flashing.

"You know Kouji I was just kidding about that." Takuya stammered out his breath hitching suddenly as the lone wolf leaned down and brushed his lips against his neck. Shivering and realizing very quickly he was going to loose control of his reason and mind tried to say something else to try to distract the raven-haired boy. "You're the one who said…" He began and couldn't stop the soft moan from coming out as those lips began attacking his neck. "We have to get up…. in the…. morning."

Kouji paused lifting his head and giving a mock glare to the brunette as an idea came to him to get his payback and he smirked. "You're talking too much." He muttered and not giving Takuya a chance to answer this time captured his mouth in a deep kiss. He trailed his hands down Takuya's sides as he felt the other respond to his kiss almost immediately as his hands gripped the brown haired boys wrists and lifted them up to pin above the boy's head. Kouji broke off the kiss to leave a trail down Takuya's neck as he heard him groan and left a nibble here and there. Pulling his head up he looked into dazed brown eyes before fully letting himself go and took the brunette's lips again as one kiss soon lead into another and another…

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO _

Taichi was up early for once in his life at first he was dozy, comfortable, and warm and had seriously considered going back to bed. It wasn't until he realized exactly where he was did he jolt awake blushing brightly. He just remembered being so tired that night, and he fell asleep on top of Yamato without thinking of the consequences of the action. Slowly and surely he pulled away leaving the blonde to catch some sleep after he calmed down he walked into the living room of Gennai's house to see Takuya sitting there.

The brunette seemed to be staring out at nothing as he sat legs curled out to the side as he leaned on the arm of the couch. The sword was sitting in its sheath and off to the side yet near enough for him to grab it. Giving a small smile he came into the room. "Morning Takuya." He greeted.

He started slightly before turning to look at the person entering the room and giving a small tired smile. "Morning Taichi."

As the older teen made the rest of the way across the room he sat down at the other end of the couch. It was then he noticed something on the other boy's neck raising his eyebrows he asked curiously, "Hey Takuya where did you get that bruise I don't remember seeing it yesterday." He commented lightly.

Instantly the other boy's hand rose up to clasp around his neck and he couldn't stop the blush from rising on his cheeks. _'Damn it you just had to leave a mark didn't you Kouji' _He thought while grumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?" Taichi questioned and seeing the blush he smirked as he had a slight idea of what happened.

"I said ask Kouji it was his fault." Takuya muttered.

"Ask me what?" Answered a soft voice from the doorway as Kouji walked over to sit between the two, but a little closer to Takuya as he watched the other squirm.

"Nothing."

"Right." He answered and leaned back letting his eyes drift shut as he hid his amused smile.

Taichi looked at the two equally for a moment before shaking his head a strange light in his eyes. Smiling he turned towards the door to see Yamato walking in yawning and remembering the position they were in hid his blush. The blonde nodded a greeting before sitting in a chair and pulling his legs up. "Looks like the only one who isn't up is Koushiro." Taichi muttered.

"I found him crashed out in front of his computer he stayed up late last night to do some research." Yamato answered. "He probably won't be up for a while." He turned towards the younger boys stretched out on the couch. "Why don't you two start your sparing session, I know I'm not the only one curious about your spirits."

Kouji's eyes opened then as he looked over at the brown haired boy who was curled at the end of the couch his feet touching his own thighs. He was brought back to last night at that comment and was going to ask Takuya about his dream further, but they got side tracked. Making a mental note about them talking later he focused on the sparring. "Does this Gennai have any practice swords?" He asked.

"Probably we can go check, we have to wake up our partner's and Koushiro anyway." Taichi murmured standing and stretching before walking out of the room with Yamato trailing. The blonde hesitated for a moment before turning and locking eyes with Takuya's, he gave a small nod of thanks before walking out of the room fully leaving the two alone.

The raven-haired teen scooted closer to the other boy seeing the slight blush before he was met with a glare. "What?" He asked.

"You know what." Takuya murmured.

"Do I?" Kouji asked faking innocence inwardly he felt his happiness blossom as he realized the one he cared for was getting better a little bit everyday. He watched as the glare intensified as the brown haired boy tilted his neck to show the bruise there. "Oh that." He muttered reaching out a pale hand and let two fingers touch the mark, before gently stroking it as the other shivered under the touch. Scooting closer he rested his head partly on Takuya's shoulder and tilting slightly whispered in his ear. "You didn't have to leave so early this morning we could have stayed in bed longer." This time he felt a shudder run through his partner and still stroking the bruise used his free hand to grasp a tan one that was on the couch arm. Moving back he pulled the other boy into his lap suddenly after hearing a small squeak in surprise before the brunette shifted and became comfortable. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." Was the answer even though he was blushing.

"We have a little time want to talk?" A nod was his answer and moving carefully along the couch until he was against the arm with the brunette still in his lap. He made a motion with his hand and Takuya stretched his legs out and snuggled down to where his head was pillowed in Kouji's lap and his feet were hanging off the arm of the couch. Still holding one hand tightly he combed pale fingers gently through the other boys wild brown hair thankful that the hat was somewhere in their shared room. He had managed to find his bandanna after last night and blushing slightly he cleared his throat. "Can you really tell me what happened in your dream." He asked softly. Feeling the other stiffen he tightened his grip on the hand he was holding. "I know you wouldn't say much with Yamato in the room, but it's just us now."

"I know." Takuya whispered looking up as their eyes locked while he let himself relax under the lone wolf's gentle touch. "It's complicated because things kept piling on top of themselves, mixtures of dreams all tossed together. Yamato and I were in a castle of some sort searching, and ever other time I looked he would change to our age then back up to now." He said absently squeezing the other boy's hand harder. "Then there were flashes, a church, a clown type digimon, swords clashing, colliding, two worlds one of them crumbling, screams, and finally one of you chained to the wall. I tried to call and get your attention, but you wouldn't move, you were very pale and gashes covered your body…." He whispered voice pained.

Kouji stopped his combing of Takuya's hair for a brief moment as he processed everything said, and froze about the part he was in. Noticing the silence and seeing the distant sad look in those brown eyes that when he looked down the other boy had opened his mouth to say something. "If your about to say what I think you are going to say the answer is no. I will not leave you because of some vision. I'm not going to stand on the sidelines and watch you suffer I told you I would stay by your side no matter what." He interrupted and leaned down capturing Takuya's lips in a deep kiss and didn't pull away for a long time. When he did he let his lips linger as he murmured against the others mouth. "I'll always be here, remember that." He pulled back then and kept combing the brunette's hair a gentle look in his eyes and on his face that he would only let Takuya see. The other boy was the only one worth showing his softer side too, his loving side, the side that was still confused at times for the powerful emotions he felt towards the brunette.

They stayed silent for a long time, a comfortable one where neither didn't need to speak they were content. Both wondered briefly were Taichi and Yamato had gone, but the thought was pushed aside for the time. It was then Takuya decided to continue his voice soft as he snuggled in Kouji's lap. "There's one last thing, I felt a presence during my dream, watching, but not participating."

"Tatsu." Kouji growled out a fierceness coming into his dark gray blue eyes.

"No." He quickly amended and was happy when the look faded from the other boy's eyes as he felt the pillow he was on relax once more. He gave a small reassuring squeeze of fingers before he continued. "No, it was strange, the presence felt powerful yet peaceful an observer I guess, there was a strange familiar feeling attached to it though."

"How so?"

"I feel the same thing every time I hold the sword, except it was foreign and had a weariness, but that's all I could pick up." He answered brown eyes distant and thoughtful. Yawning he let his eyes slide halfway shut.

"Tired?"

"I suddenly have a feeling of deju vu, you've asked me that before. This time it's your fault I stayed up so late." Blushing deeply he continued. "I…I liked it." He opened his eyes fully then and gave Kouji a pointed look. "Even if I was pinned down the whole time."

The lone wolf flushed a bright pink then as it gathered around the tip of his nose and choosing not to comment leaned his head back against the couch and shut his eyes again. Hearing the brunette sigh he loosened his grip a little and felt the other move around again before stopping. He cracked open one eye to see his partner now curled against his stomach with his eyes shut and a smile on the tan face. It felt good knowing Takuya was trying to become himself again, and yet still confided in him about everything. He cared for the brunette deeply and could feel his pain, and sensed his burden. The other was in for hell, but he would be there to help fight back the darkness through it all.

Time passed in comfortable silence and then the peaceful moment was ruined as the sound of voices was heard as he opened his eyes lazily. Sighing in frustration he shook the boy on his lap and helped him sit up as the other rubbed sleep from his eyes. "I think they have found the sparing swords, ready for a little action?" He asked eyes glinting with challenge.

"You better believe it, you're going down Minomoto." Takuya answered swinging his legs over so they were sitting side by side now.

"We'll see Kanbara, we'll see." The lone wolf answered as the door opened to reveal Taichi, Yamato, and Koushiro with the digimon following behind. The first had a scowl on his face, while the second was holding the swords, while the third was yawning. Kouji searched each face before settling on Taichi's. "Did something happen?" He asked voice stern.

The older teen looked apologetic then as he turned to the two. "Yeah, when we had Koushiro email my sister to bring some things for a few days for all of us. Yet it happens other members read the email too and now there is a bit of a crowd next to Gennai's door. That's why it took so long." He muttered his voice sounding angry.

"Tai you can't blame Daisuke for miss reading the email he wanted to meet the newcomers as much as everyone else." Yamato said.

"I know it's just that, I preferred to get everything situated before anyone else came, that's why I just asked for Hikari to be emailed." The older teen mumbled.

"How many are out there?" Takuya asked.

"Six for now not counting their partners." Koushiro said looking alert now.

Nodding the brunette stood his hand slipping out of the lone wolf's as he reached around for his sword and strapped it in place around his waist. Making himself steady he locked eyes with Taichi. "Might as well introduce us so I can get some training in before the day's gone." He commented as Kouji stood and remained by his side giving an indifferent shrug. The brunette knew how much the lone wolf hated crowds and at the moment he wasn't really looking forward to facing so many people either.

No more was said as Taichi with a scowl still on his face led the way out of the room with the others following behind. They walked in silence to the front part of Gennai's house, the closer they got, the louder the conversation making Takuya feel out of place again as he felt a lump come up briefly in his throat before he swallowed it down. He remembered at first not minding being around so many people, but after the incident with his Beast Spirit…. every group made him feel unsure, and guilty. It was then he felt his hand squeezed and tilting his head up he locked eyes with Kouji and gave a small smile at the touch. The lone wolf was his strength and it made him happy that he had that. The hand was removed, but he could still feel the brush of fingers against his own reminding him that his partner was still there if he needed him. They paused at the doorway as Taichi entered briefly as the conversation was silenced. His head poked out, but all that they mostly saw was his mop of brown hair before he nodded at them.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and feeling the other boy tense beside him they followed the group and stopped just inside of the door as the older teens walked all the way through. To Takuya's shock everyone in the room were around his age and stretched out on furniture. He saw a brown haired girl sitting on a couch with a guilty look in her reddish eyes she was wearing a pair of shorts with a white tank top. A cat like digimon was kneeling at her feet. A blonde boy was sitting next to her holding her hand; on his head was a white hat and a strange looking digimon. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans, but his expression was serious as he looked at them. Looking at Taichi and Yamato then back again Takuya found their siblings and let his eyes roam around the room. He locked eyes briefly with a boy wearing a blue-stripped shirt a vest over the top and brown shorts, but it was the article on top of his head that caught his eye. He felt his heart clench painfully as he shut his eyes at the sight of the goggles old images flashed across his closed eyes as he unconsciously clutched the sword handle tightly. _'Relax Takuya, don't dwell on past things, I have to focus on the now, not, not back then.' _He thought and opened his eyes and didn't have time to look at the rest of the group when Taichi started speaking.

"Okay everyone, this is Takuya and Kouji." He announced motioning to the both of them with each name before beginning again. "If you haven't guessed yet the two on the couch are our siblings, Hikari and Takeru with their partners Tailmon and Patamon." The two nodded a greeting. "The one on the chair with the goggles is Daisuke." He muttered a tone of annoyance etched in his voice before he continued. "The digimon in his lap is Veemon. The blue haired guy on the floor is Ken with his partner Wormon, the girl with the purple hair and bird partner are Miyako and Hawkmon, and our youngest member is Iori and his partner Armidilomon." Taichi said as each said hello or waved.

"Which Digital World do you come from?" Miyako asked suddenly getting looks from everyone, but ignored them. "The email said you weren't from here."

Takuya sighed and loosened his grip on the sword before pushing his hands in the pockets of his green pants. "The Land of the Tiger God, Baihumon." He murmured.

Everyone then looked like they were going to ask more questions, but it was the smaller boy Iori who asked his question first his green eyes focused on the practice swords. "Yamato why do you have those?"

"Good question. Before all of you came Kouji and Takuya were going to have a sparing session and possibly show us the difference in our worlds towards digidestined." He muttered. "That's if the two of you still are."

The brunette nodded as he took a calming breath. "With an audience or without one I still have to train." He muttered.

Giving a small smile the blonde tossed the wooden swords at the two of them as they caught the fake weapons in the air without really looking. That caused Iori who had been learning kendo raise his eyebrows in surprise. The two didn't look that experienced, but the sword strapped around Takuya's waist seemed to bring up some interesting theories, there was something about it that didn't make it look normal. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind for later ponderings he stood up off the floor as the entire group began to head towards the front entrance which was still clear of water. The door slid open with Takuya and Kouji up front with the practice swords over their shoulders, then Taichi and Yamato, with Koushiro on their heels typing something on his computer, followed by Hikari, Takeru, then Daisuke and Ken with himself and Miyako leading up from the rear as their partners stayed behind. There was muttering throughout the entire group as they trailed up the stairs reaching the surface of the pond and as soon as he stepped on land the water flowed back into place. Following Miyako the group gathered off to the side away from the lake.

Out of the corner of his eye Takuya watched the others walk off sitting down to watch them, as Koushiro remained typing on the computer. _'He's probably going to record our battle. Though I might record myself too if I knew I could turn into a digimon.' _He thought and carefully unbuckled the sword before taking it in both hands and walking over to the other side nearer to the lake and set his sword down there. As soon as he let go he felt a small drain on his power levels and it continued as he walked back over to where Kouji was standing. _'Weird I guess I'm too used to having the sword either close to me or on me.' _Chocolate brown locked with blue gray as the two stared each other down for a moment before Takuya spoke quietly so only Kouji could hear. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Fight all out I want to see what your capable of Takuya." He whispered.

"Powers?" He asked his voice sounding uncertain.

"I did say all out after all, just don't exhaust yourself too much, when we're ready we can spirit evolve, but swords first. Besides I can handle it." He said a look of challenge in those eyes.

"Deal." Takuya murmured as they both lifted their practice swords and tapped them together three times before jumping apart and steadying themselves into fighting positions. The brunette knew the others were watching and blocked them out of his mind, he knew how good Kouji was with a sword and he had to focus. They locked eyes and suddenly charged forward at the same time….

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

**Review Answers: I know normally I would post these here, but at the second I'm still suffering from jet lag of doing half the driving. So the answers will be in the "My Space" that I'm creating that should be up in the next couple of days. So check my profile for the link and read your answers there. Thanks!**

**Okay that's it for this chapter, now I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but since the next couple of chapters are big ones, I'm saying right now don't expect an update until mid December. I'm sorry and I know how bad everyone hates waiting in suspense, but I want to finish both chapters first before posting. I'm also writing another shorty to keep everyone occupied until the next update! So until next time Read and Review!**


End file.
